Under The Sea
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: AU STONY Mermen - Tony Stark, fils du grand exploitant d'une plantation de canne à sucre sur une île des Caraïbes, rêve d'une liberté qu'il désespère d'obtenir. Mais sa rencontre avec une créature marine va tout changer !
_Bonjour les enfants ! Voici un OS (un très looong OS) en cadeau à Lady Lawy (avec un peu plus d'un an de retard omg xD), que je ne poste que maintenant parce que je viens juste de finir de le corriger ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il a plu à la demoiselle, et j'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

* * *

 **Under The Sea**

Tony dormait, comme souvent, sur le petit bateau à voile qu'il avait construit lui-même. Une petite ancre de fortune et l'embarcation restait en place dans la baie. Avec James, il avait passé presque une année entière à cartographier les contours de l'île sur laquelle son père avait établi sa plantation. Le marché du sucre était nouveau et déjà si fructifiant. Monsieur Stark aurait évidemment pu se payer un expert cartographe pour le faire, mais Tony l'avait devancé, avec ses envies d'évasion et d'exploration. Le garçon avait besoin de s'évader et d'échapper à ses responsabilités, celles que son père lui imposait et dont il ne voulait pas.

Depuis toujours Tony avait voulu voyager, partir d'Angleterre, ce pays si brumeux. Pour cela, une seule possibilité : prendre la mer. L'Amérique, le Nouveau Monde ! Terre séduisante et de rêve. Son rêve à lui était donc de devenir marin. Les vaisseaux d'Angleterre étaient doués d'une telle grâce ! Ils étaient rapides et puissants. Le summum du progrès.

Quand son père, il y avait six ans, était rentré à la maison en ordonnant à Jarvis, vieux majordome et précepteur de Tony, de faire tous les bagages de la famille, sa femme lui avait demandé, horrifiée, quels gangsters il avait encore fâchés pour être contraint de fuir ainsi, mais Monsieur Stark avait dit qu'ils partaient pour le nouveau continent, chercher la fortune qui n'attendait qu'eux.

À l'époque il venait juste de rencontrer un marchand d'esclaves, qui lui avait promis un prix raisonnable pour une dizaine de gens, en échange d'un service qu'il lui avait rendu.

L'embarquement sur le bateau avait été le meilleur moment de toute la vie du petit garçon de onze ans à l'époque. Cependant il avait vite déchanté en comprenant quelque temps plus tard qu'il échangeait sa prison londonienne pour une cage ensoleillée sous la forme de cette île. Ils avaient donné à ce bout de terre des Caraïbes leur nom, et à la plantation également. Ainsi était née Stark Industries.

Des côtes, Tony voyait parfois passer des navires anglais qui patrouillaient pour protéger le territoire acquis. Mais parfois, le drapeau était noir : des pirates. Quand il les voyait, passant de leur allure rapide, leurs chants portant jusqu'à lui, il avait toujours peur de voir le navire changer de direction pour venir les accoster, voler, piller et tuer. Mais le bateau finissait toujours par disparaître à l'horizon. À l'été dernier, son altesse le Roi d'Angleterre avait accordé la demande de son père et leur avait envoyé un contingent militaire, et ils avaient construit un fort en cas d'attaque de la baie, par les pirates ou par les espagnols qui rôdaient toujours dans le coin. La population de la plantation s'était alors agrandie, et en plus des esclaves et des domestiques, les Stark avaient accueilli dans leur grande demeure la fille du commandant Potts ainsi que sa préceptrice. Les deux chefs de famille s'étaient très bien entendus et Monsieur Stark avait fait en sorte que la fille du commandant fût promise à son fils. Le père de la jeune fille n'avait eu aucun intérêt à refuser, sa fille pourrait hériter d'une plantation de canne à sucre, commerce florissant qui dépassait alors tous les autres, tandis que lui espérait remettre les idées de son fils en place.

Mais c'était encore une charge dont Tony ne voulait pas. Oh la jeune fille, Virginia, était adorable. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, mais elle était intrépide et avait du répondant. Elle faisait un très bon parti. On savait déjà qu'elle ferait une magnifique jeune femme avec ses tâches de rousseurs partout sur les joues et ses cheveux flamboyants, mais Tony n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de choses. Enfin si, il était même très intéressé, mais... C'était quelque chose qu'il voyait comme des chaînes, qui le retenaient et l'empêchaient de vivre la vie qu'il voulait.

Des obligations.

Tony voulait être libre. Et il n'aimait pas les obligations. Son père ne comprenait pas cela. Il lui offrait la fortune assurée, le luxe et le respect de la haute société anglaise. Mais son fils rejetait ce cadeau, cet héritage. Personne ne comprenait ça.

James Rhodes, ou Rhodey, son meilleur ami, était le fils de la femme de chambre de la demeure. Il aidait sa mère dans la maison plutôt que de travailler dans les champs, mais il n'était pas libre. C'était un esclave. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony voulait jeter ses privilèges par la fenêtre. Mais il restait son meilleur ami, alors il se contentait de lui adresser quelque regard réprobateur, de temps en temps … bon, d'accord, il le faisait très souvent.

Seul Jarvis, le vieux précepteur de Tony, était indulgent. À Londres, il lui avait parlé de tout ce qu'il avait vu du nouveau monde alors qu'il était militaire à bord d'un HMS. Lorsque l'heure de la retraite avait sonné, le vieux soldat s'était fait majordome. Les Stark avait été séduits par ses conditions, pas de salaire en échange d'un toit, du couvert et de soins lorsqu'il serait trop vieux. Comme elle n'était pas aussi riche qu'alors, la famille avait sauté sur l'occasion. Voyant la grandeur du savoir de l'individu, Monsieur Stark l'avait chargé de l'éducation de son fils. La vie de Tony s'était éclairée depuis ce moment. Il adorait cet homme, et toutes les histoires qu'il lui avait racontées depuis. Et quand ils avaient voyagé jusqu'à cette île, Tony avait pu voir qu'il n'avait jamais menti. Il était un peu devenu son modèle. Son père accordait tellement d'importance à la réussite, au sommet ! Tony voulait être au sommet, mais celui de la liberté. Comme Jarvis l'avait été, voguant sur les mers, explorant le monde, combattant des pirates, rencontrant des civilisations indigènes. Une fois il avait même secouru des naufragés. D'ailleurs c'était Jarvis qui lui avait théoriquement appris les différentes étapes pour construire un bateau. À la rigueur il aurait accepté de prendre la suite de son père si seulement son entreprise avait été dans le secteur de l'industrie batelière.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors Tony s'évadait de sa famille, de cette demeure trop grande, et trop étriquée à la fois. Il avait d'abord construit un cabanon dans la jungle les premiers mois, puis peut-être qu'il avait volé des outils dans l'île… à quelqu'un qui les cherchait sans doute encore. Mais bref, il avait construit sa petite embarcation. Il y avait installé tout un matériel de pêche. Il dormait dedans. Il avait accroché une clochette à la rallonge de son filet à poissons, qui le prévenait lorsqu'il contenait des prisonniers à nageoires.

Ce fut le cas cette nuit, mais ce ne fut qu'une branche, alors le jeune homme rejeta le piège plus loin de la rive. Il entendit sa mère l'appeler au loin, pour qu'il rentre. Il ne le ferait pas bien entendu. Il se ferait disputer quand il reviendrait au matin, mais c'était sans importance pour lui.

Il se rallongea au fond de la cale, sur ses couvertures et coussins, et se rendormit au son des chants des esclaves.

La clochette le sortit du sommeil en sursaut. Ses cheveux en bataille et à moitié débraillé, il se releva, faisant tanguer le bateau. Il attrapa la corde du filet et tira dessus pour le ramener. La clochette faisait un tel boucan qu'il crut bien qu'il avait attrapé un requin. Ramener le piège ne fut pas très compliqué, il avait assez de force et le courant en sa faveur. Par contre le remonter à bord fut bien plus difficile : parce que le poisson pesait une tonne. Il voyait sa queue battre l'eau alors qu'il se débattait ardemment. Il était gigantesque ! Tony utilisa tout son poids pour faire pencher la balance vers lui et, finalement, le poisson, le jeune homme et le filet s'étalèrent dans la petite cale avec force d'éclaboussures et de bruits d'eau.

En effet le prisonnier était gros, pour un poisson. La lumière argentée de la lune lui révéla d'abord la queue écailleuse. Tony n'en distinguait pas bien la couleur mais elle lui paraissait d'un bleu tout à fait somptueux. Mais alors il vit le haut de l'animal et son cœur s'arrêta.

C'était le buste d'un homme magnifique.

Ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas un poisson mais une créature marine de légende. Une sirène. Enfin il s'agissait indubitablement d'un mâle. Tony regarda avec stupeur la créature dans les yeux, immobile.

Les nageoires au bout de sa queue étaient terriblement emmêlées dans le filet, passé plusieurs fois autour, ciselant la peau fine. Sans doute s'était-il débattu, paniqué et déboussolé, empirant les choses. Il avait aussi dû tenter de s'en défaire avec les mains car les fils de pêche entouraient aussi l'avant de ses bras. Et Tony restait là à le contempler respirer. Ses cheveux blonds mouillés lui retombaient dans l'œil gauche, le faisant battre des paupières de gêne. Sa poitrine massive se soulevait rapidement pour retomber aussi vite, manifestant sa panique et sa peur. Il était totalement pris au piège. À la merci d'un humain.

Tony avait descendu ses yeux vers les branchies sur les côtes pâles. Cherchant de l'eau à filtrer, elles s'ouvraient et se refermaient en rythme, un peu comme son cœur qui battait comme un tambour à ses oreilles.

La créature bougea, se contorsionna avec force, le faisant sortir de sa contemplation, mais elle ne parvint qu'à se cogner au bois du bateau et à resserrer le filet autour de ses nageoires.

Alors devant la légère plainte qu'elle poussa, Tony sortit un petit couteau de sa ceinture.

Le blond le regarda avec hargne alors qu'il se rapprocha de lui ainsi armé, se préparant à l'assommer ou à l'envoyer valdinguer par-dessus bord mais l'humain coupa les fils avec précision et la partie marine de son corps fut bientôt libre. Voyant cela, il laissa le jeune homme se rapprocher, vraiment tout près, et le libérer du filet qui entravait et tordait ses bras.

Il ne fallut même pas une seconde, qui pourtant parut une éternité au jeune homme, pour que la créature donne une impulsion de la queue et saute à l'eau, en le poussant au passage de ses mains puissantes. Tony tomba en arrière et chavira par-dessus bord.

Le jeune homme but la tasse et il crut sentir quelque chose l'attraper par les chevilles et le tirer, mais, comme il parvint à remonter à la surface, il se convainquit que c'était juste sa peur qui lui donnait des idées. Il remonta sur son petit bateau, trempé et haletant, scrutant la surface de l'océan. Mais il n'y avait plus que les remous du courant tranquille.

Tony resta ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure, avant d'éternuer. Il sentit alors ses vêtements gorgés d'eau lui collant à la peau. Sa mère allait lui passer un savon quand l'eau de mer les aurait fait rétrécir. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon et les essora en les tordant. Les gouttes retournèrent à l'océan dans leur bruit caractéristique. Puis il mesura enfin l'étrangeté de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Jarvis lui avait dit une seule chose à propos des sirènes, qu'elles étaient des sorcières des eaux salées qui chantaient en pleine mer pour attirer les bateaux et les faire heurter les récifs, pour qu'elles puissent ainsi noyer les marins et les dévorer une fois sous l'eau. Ce n'était que des monstres. Du moins ce devait être des monstres. Et bien que cette voix l'avait légèrement troublé, _il_ ne l'avait ni noyé ni hypnotisé jusqu'à mener son embarcation heurter la plage …

Il s'emmitoufla dans une couverture et étendit ses vêtements sur sa barre. Il tenta de dormir mais en vain, alors il décida de rester à scruter la mer.

Et lorsque le soleil se manifesta à l'horizon, il rentra enfin chez lui.

.

.

.

Il passa silencieusement dans le long couloir de la maison familiale. Pour atteindre l'étage et sa chambre, il devait passer devant le bureau de son père. Il marchait à pas de loups. Il le vit travailler, sans doute à faire les comptes (il aimait compter et recompter son argent, Tony le savait), il avait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et devait avoir fait une nuit blanche.

Tony passa dans l'ombre, tout à fait incognito, mais la première marche de l'escalier grinçait, ce que Tony oubliait toujours, alors quand il posa son pied dessus, Howard l'entendit clairement.

-Tony ? L'appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme resta immobile un moment, retenant même sa respiration, mais son père rajouta qu'il savait qu'il était là. Il revint sur ses pas après un petit soupir condamné et rentra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux bouclaient, encore imprégnés d'eau de mer, et le chef de famille fronça ses sourcils bruns.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Dans l'eau …

L'adulte haussa un sourcil.

-Question stupide, réponse stupide, marmonna le fils.

-Tu as bu ? Demanda son père.

-Absolument pas ! Nia Tony avec véhémence. Bon sang ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !

-Une seule fois suffit, répliqua pragmatiquement le père. Si tu n'as pas bu, comment es-tu tombé à l'eau ?

-J'ai glissé, mentit Tony dans sa toute jeune barbe.

Il eut le droit à un examen scrutateur, parce qu'Howard imaginant mal comment une simple glissade sur son bateau pouvait l'envoyer dans l'eau.

-Et où sont tes vêtements ?

Le fils soupira d'agacement, alors il n'insista pas à ce sujet, par contre il fit mander le vieux majordome, qui se levait toujours au matin naissant, et lui demanda s'il pouvait désormais surveiller Anthony pour veiller à ce qu'il ne dorme plus n'importe où, comme sur son bateau non conforme aux normes de sécurité élémentaires.

Alors Tony se renfrogna, grognant qu'il allait aussi l'empêcher de respirer si ça continuait.

Après un regard rempli d'indulgence au jeune homme, le vieux majordome fit remarquer qu'il se ferait sans doute facilement semer si le garçon voulait vraiment échapper à sa surveillance, donc que cela ne servirait sans doute pas à grand-chose.

Howard réfléchit quelques secondes, ses doigts grattant son menton :

-Très juste, dans ce cas je vais demander au Commandant Potts de nous prêter un soldat pour veiller sur Tony.

Le jeune homme eut un grognement de frustration intense et monta directement dans sa chambre, sans écouter les appels de son père qui n'était pas d'accord.

Il se jeta sur son lit et étouffa un cri de rage dans son oreiller avant de cacher sa tête dessous et de laisser son cœur exploser dans des sanglots masqués par l'épaisseur du coussin.

.

.

.

Tony ne voulait pas que son nouveau garde du corps, un certain lieutenant Coulson, ne sache où se situaient ses refuges, alors il restait sagement sur le pont en face du manoir. Comme prévu, sa mère l'avait disputé quand il lui avait appris qu'il était tombé à l'eau et que ses vêtements allaient sans doute être abimés. Elle lui avait reproché que ce ne serait pas arrivé s'il était rentré quand elle l'avait appelé.

Puis elle avait remarqué ses yeux un peu rouges et même s'il avait dit que c'était à cause du sel de l'eau de mer, elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et devant son silence, s'était assise à son côté sur son lit, et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Tony avait le cœur lourd. En permanence. Sa mère ressentait cela. Elle était triste, elle aussi, de la relation plus que conflictuelle entre son mari et leur fils. Cela les détruisait, elle le sentait. Elle avait tenté de les rapprocher, mais ses tentatives se finissaient généralement dans les plus grands cris. Elle avait préféré arrêter et elle laissait le temps faire à son tour, même s'il n'avait pas l'air plus doué qu'elle.

Elle avait senti Tony se détendre dans ses bras, alors elle s'était reculée et l'avait observé doucement. Elle avait délicatement remis des épis en place dans ses cheveux bruns toujours humides. Elle avait posé un baiser sur son front :

-Tu devrais aller prendre un bain, lui avait-elle glissé.

Elle savait que Tony n'aimait pas les ordres.

Ensuite il ne savait pas trop comment, elle avait sans doute été allée voir Virginia pendant qu'il prenait son bain, et dès qu'il avait été prêt, la jeune fille avait frappé à sa porte pour lui proposer de passer la journée ensemble, et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser cela, surtout en voyant son désormais garde du corps à côté de sa porte.

Il faisait de son mieux pour être agréable à la jeune femme, mais il y avait dix minutes que son regard s'était perdu dans l'eau de la baie, dans laquelle trempaient leurs pieds.

Il l'avait surnommée Pepper le jour de son arrivée. Parce qu'en aidant à décharger le bateau, il lui avait renversé un pot de poivre dessus, elle était plantée dans son chemin et il ne l'avait pas vue, et elle avait éternué toute la semaine suivante, alors qu'encore aujourd'hui la robe qu'elle portait ce jour-là sentait le poivre à deux mètres. Il sourit en repensant à cette rencontre pimentée, et il se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait entamé une discussion avec ''Phil'' au sujet de sa mission, qu'elle trouvait ridicule.

-Nous sommes sur une île, après tout je ne vois pas où il pourrait fuir.

-Il y a beaucoup d'endroits dangereux sur l'île mademoiselle, ma mission reste de veiller à la sécurité de monsieur Stark.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et remua les pieds dans l'eau pour se distraire de son ennui qui grandissait chaque jour.

-Philip vous êtes désespérant, se lamenta Pepper parce qu'il n'avait pas compris sa demande apparemment subtile et implicite. Oublions la discrétion : pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls au moins ? Reculez un peu. Il ne va pas plonger et nager jusqu'au continent tout de même ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Phil sembla hésiter, mais finalement il se rendit à l'évidence que cela était vrai et il partit se placer en spectateur un peu plus loin.

-Ah ! Enfin tranquilles, soupira la jeune fille sous le sourire amusé de Tony.

Elle menait son entourage à la baguette. La preuve, même lui avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

Ça faisait presque un an qu'ils se connaissaient, et plus de six mois qu'ils étaient fiancés … sous l'ordre de leurs parents.

La jeune fille coinça son ombrelle dans son coude et en profita pour replacer une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux roux. Tony renifla pour se moquer d'elle. Alors elle le tapa avec son instrument ornemental et ils rirent un instant.

-Tu me le dirais à moi ce que tu trafiques tout seul on ne sait où ? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite très sérieusement, avec ce rictus sur les lèvres qui promettait qu'elle serait vexée s'il disait non.

-Je pêche.

-Ah ? Pourquoi tu ne nous ramènes jamais rien ?

Tony se grattouilla la tête, il restait du sel et ça le piquait.

-Parce que je le donne aux jaguars, mentit-il sans talent.

Pepper rit et se moqua de lui :

-C'est plutôt parce que tu n'attrapes que des algues !

Il se pencha pour attraper de l'eau et l'éclabousser. Elle se protégea de son ombrelle, et le tapa en retour avec une nouvelle fois.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais d'autre ?

-Je réfléchis, avoua-t-il.

-… Tu penses à un plan pour partir n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle avec inquiétude.

Elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment non plus, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'on lui interdise de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Alors elle tentait au moins de se mettre à sa place.

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse à sa question, et il se remit à fixer l'eau.

Il était presque midi, et le soleil tapait contre sa nuque, lui réchauffant le corps et le cœur, et lui faisant relever les yeux vers l'horizon.

-Il est assez loin tu sais. Si tu vas dans l'eau, et que tu nages, le temps qu'il comprenne, tu seras trop loin pour qu'il te rattrape. En plus Phil a peur de l'eau.

Tony la regarda, surpris, considéra la chose en grattant sa barbe naissante sous un ricanement de la jeune fille, puis il se leva et enleva la nouvelle chemise qu'il avait enfilée, puis son pantalon en coton, les abandonnant sur le pont, et il descendit dans l'eau d'un saut comique, qui fit rire Pepper et l'éclaboussa.

Coulson prit cela pour un jeu et eut un sourire attendri. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne voyait plus Stark… plus du tout. Il courut jusqu'au bord du pont, ses bottes frappant contre le bois dans un bruit sourd, et il glissa presque arrivé au bout, il mit sa main en visière pour scruter l'océan. Ne voyant qu'une sorte de vague qui avançait lentement, il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, grognon.

-Au moins il ne s'est pas noyé… se lamenta-t-il devant le regard d'ange teinté de malice de sa protégée. Enfin pas encore, rajouta-t-il en surveillant la progression de son abruti de boulet à surveiller.

Ce qu'aucun des trois n'avait vu, c'est qu'une créature blonde mi-homme mi-poisson avait profité de l'abri du ponton, depuis le début de leur arrivée, et qu'elle plongea pour s'en aller discrètement.

.

.

.

Tony parvint enfin à s'accrocher à la poupe de son petit bateau et à monter à l'intérieur. Il était essoufflé de sa nage. Mais le courant n'était pas très fort à l'intérieur de la baie et ce n'était pas aussi risqué que ça en avait l'air. Il s'ébroua et laissa le soleil le sécher complètement tout en lançant ses pièges et la ligne de sa canne à l'eau. Il comptait manger ici, et du poisson ou des crustacés feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Une fois sec il enfila ses vêtements de la veille, ceux qui avaient été jetés à la mer avec lui dedans.

Cela lui fit repenser à cet épisode et il y réfléchit longuement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Jarvis lui avait certifié que personne ne survivait à une entrevue trop privée avec une sirène. À la réflexion … peut-être que la prise sur ses chevilles n'avait pas été qu'un rêve et qu'il avait réellement tenté de le noyer ? En tout cas, il avait dû se raviser, puisqu'il était toujours là pour avoir ces pensées.

Il soupira, se demandant s'il le reverrait un jour.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son embarcation, ce que son père lui aurait reproché, et posant son coude sur sa cuisse et sa joue sur son poing fermé, il soupira encore.

Au bout d'un moment, ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer toute seules. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et là, bien au chaud, il ressentait le contrecoup. Il les laissa se fermer, juste quelques secondes se promit-il, juste pour se reposer un tout petit peu … Mais les secondes devinrent une minute complète puis une autre et ainsi de suite. Il ne dormait pas, il somnolait, réveillé par la chute de sa tête parfois. Mais il y eut une fois de trop, où sa joue glissa carrément de sa main et emporté par le poids de sa tête, il perdit l'équilibre et pour ne pas retomber dans l'eau il préféra se balancer vers l'arrière. Ainsi il tomba sur le bois, se cognant un peu la tête. Il eut un petit cri de souffrance, mais alors, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il le vit, juste là.

Ses bras croisés sur le rebord opposé de là où reposaient les fesses de Tony avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse, ses yeux bleus, couleur de l'eau de la baie emplis de surprise. Celle-ci avait dû l'empêcher de réagir et de s'en aller avant. Il avait dû l'observer. Peut-être depuis le début … ?

Cependant il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se reprendre et il disparut dans un bruit d'eau et un plongeon gracieux. Tony réagit en criant :

-Non attends !

Mais la créature était déjà sous l'eau, alors, se relevant, il sauta lui aussi. Décidément ces fringues étaient bonnes pour devenir des chiffons s'il continuait comme ça ! Une fois dans l'eau, il ouvrit les yeux malgré l'attaque du sel, et il put le regarder nager, si fluide et harmonieux. Il le vit s'arrêter à une certaine distance et se retourner pour le regarder. Mais alors ses poumons menacèrent d'exploser et il dut remonter à la surface pour reprendre son souffle. Et quand il replongea … il n'était plus là.

Tony se résigna … il avait fait fuir tout repas potentiel, il était une fois de plus trempé, et il allait se faire taper sur les doigts en rentrant …

Le jeune homme rentra au manoir à pied, à travers la forêt à la végétation luxuriante.

.

.

.

Tous les jours suivants, Tony était venu passer l'après-midi sur son bâtiment, espérant toujours que la « sirène » reviendrait. Il avait fait face à l'absence pendant quelque temps. Puis il avait senti un regard sur sa nuque, mais il n'avait pas osé se retourner pour ne pas l'effrayer. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Un jour, en l'attendant pour se détendre, il avait chanté. Il savait qu'il chantait mal, mais le rire dans son dos le lui avait confirmé. Cependant quand il s'était retourné, sa créature était déjà repartie. Le jour suivant, il avait sursauté en entendant une voix vibrer doucement derrière lui. Et il avait trouvé ça magnifique. C'était une chanson qui parlait du soleil et de la mer, de leur réunion sur l'horizon au crépuscule, et leur séparation à l'aube. Elle l'avait transporté. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi et il s'était réveillé assez déboussolé. La première chose qu'il avait vue avait été des mèches blondes, puis un regard bleu, mais tout cela avait disparu quand il avait vraiment émergé. Il avait compris que son insaisissable créature avait veillé sur lui cependant.

Pendant tout ce temps, qui équivalait à peu près à deux mois, il avait demandé à Jarvis de lui parler des sirènes, lui avait demandé s'il y avait des mâles et toutes sortes d'autres questions qui avaient donné l'impression au vieil homme de subir un interrogatoire de la police londonienne. Pourquoi le jeune homme voulait-il savoir ce que mangeaient les sirènes ?

Tony avait ainsi appris que les mâles portaient la dénomination de ''tritons'' mais aussi que le savoir de Jarvis n'était pas illimité puisqu'il était incapable de lui dire ce que ces créatures marines mangeaient à part des marins qu'elles avaient préalablement piégés et noyés.

Alors Tony avait réfléchi logiquement, observant avec attention les poissons sur le rivage, qui grignotaient les algues, gobaient d'autres poissons plus petits ou attrapaient tout ce qui tombait du ciel.

La famille du jeune homme avait bien remarqué qu'il était devenu bizarre. Enfin plus bizarre qu'avant du moins. Il revenait à l'heure du souper, lisait des ouvrages marins dans la bibliothèque le matin, observait les poissons dans le bassin naturel de l'île et ne disparaissait plus que l'après-midi, dieu savait où. Enfin non, pas exactement. James savait tout à fait où. Mais il avait décidé de respecter la vie privée de son ami, et si qui que ce soit le lui avait demandé, il n'aurait livré aucune information même sous la torture.

Mais il était curieux et il avait demandé à Tony, qui lui avait répondu un truc étrange :

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-Ô seigneur … T'as quand même pas une relation avec une fille de la plantation hein ?

James évitait toujours de dire le mot esclave.

-Ton père te le pardonnerait jamais … avait-il rajouté.

Mais l'autre garçon lui avait certifié que non, et ils avaient été interrompus ensuite, ce qui avait coupé court les investigations de James.

Ce jour-là Tony décida d'engager la conversation avec son visiteur. Cependant, alors qu'il se préparait à sortir de sa chambre, son sac rempli de matériel sur le dos, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte.

Il avait grogné en cachant son sac sous son lit, parce qu'il savait bien qui était derrière la porte juste au son qu'avaient fait les phalanges en claquant sur le bois.

Il ouvrit à son père, le sourire absolument absent de sa figure.

-Anthony, j'aimerais que tu descendes avec moi, j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires et je veux que tu sois là. Habille-toi mieux que ça, ordonna Howard en étant certain d'être obéi tandis que Tony grimaçait devant l'entièreté de son prénom.

La porte fut presque claquée, mais le père resta à côté, écoutant les quelques marmonnements mécontents dans la chambre. Tony savait qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à ce genre de rendez-vous. Héritier légitime tout ça … Tss.

Il ressortit et portait une chemise propre blanche à manches longues qui ne le mettait pas vraiment en valeur et un gilet rouge à boutons et brocards dorés. Il avait laissé tomber le manteau vue la chaleur qui régnait dans cette région. Son père lui sourit et le laissa passer devant en direction du salon des invités.

Tony reconnut le marchand d'esclaves, assis au fond du canapé. Il le connaissait bien, c'était le principal collaborateur de son père. Il transportait certaines cargaisons et avait droit à des prix sur leur production en échange de prix sur les esclaves. Il l'aimait bien, même s'il trouvait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de marchander des personnes.

James venait d'ailleurs de lui servir un thé, en s'efforçant de garder une stabilité dans ses mains, sans grand succès. Mais l'arrivée des deux Stark le rassura grandement. Il vint se tenir derrière Tony qui salua leur visiteur :

-Capitaine Stane, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Eh bien tu as sacrément grandi jeune homme.

Tony eut un sourire gêné, parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas assez grand justement. Mais son ego apprécia tout de même le compliment d'Obadiah Stane.

.

.

.

Dans la baie, le grand navire avait jeté son ancre le matin-même. Les membres d'équipage chargeaient déjà des cageots lourds de la poudre blanche raffinée si chère à l'Europe. Pour certains elle valait le diamant.

Sous la coque du bateau, quelqu'un examinait le bois fraîchement peint. Les sirènes reconnaissaient les bateaux ainsi, en inspectant les dessous de leur coque. Elles avaient des registres. Elles tenaient des comptes des humains qui voyageaient sur leur territoire : l'océan entier.

Cependant, le triton, ses courts cheveux blonds portés par le léger courant, ne reconnaissait pas ce bateau. La coque avait été peinte il y avait très peu de temps et cela avait effacé toutes les marques distinctives qu'ils utilisaient. Il soupira et sortit ses longues griffes, cachées en temps normal, pour gratter. À sa grande surprise, sous la couche de peinture s'en trouvait une seconde, plus ancienne, plus discrète et surtout plus sombre. Celle qu'utilisaient les pirates. Il grava un signe de la langue marine, celui qui identifiait les bateaux pirates et qui indiquait aux autres sirènes ou à d'autres créatures qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer par les hommes de ce navire.

Il ne put cependant empêcher sa curiosité de le pousser à monter à la surface. Il prit soin d'émerger du côté opposé à l'île, et entreprit une ascension risquée. Sa queue ne pouvait pas l'aider dans cet élément, mais il pouvait respirer grâce à ses poumons humains, vestiges de son ancienne vie. Il utilisa donc seulement ses bras pour grimper, s'accrochant à tout rebord qui pouvait l'aider. Il n'avait pas à forcer beaucoup. La pression des profondeurs était tellement forte, qu'ici, il avait l'impression de voler.

Prudente, la créature inspecta l'intérieur des différents étages des cales du bâtiments. Au début il ne vit que des chargements qui ne lui paraissaient pas suspects, mais à mieux y regarder … Il fut certain que ce bout de métal noir qui dépassait derrière des caisses énormes, était l'arrière d'un canon. Il sursauta en entendant soudain des rires graveleux. Redescendant de quelques mètres en biais, il parvint à regarder par un autre interstice, et il vit clairement une dizaine de pirates. Ils attendaient là, certains dormaient, d'autres pas. En face étaient enchaînés de pauvres gens d'un autre continent et d'une autre couleur de peau. Malheureusement le triton ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour eux. Néanmoins il avait compris qu'il s'agissait bien d'un bateau pirate sous couverture. Et il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait .

.

.

.

Stark et Stane conclurent leur affaire par un contrat, signé des deux parties. Tony émergea de sa somnolence juste à temps pour ne pas être remarqué par son père, grâce à James qui lui poussa l'épaule. Non mais il s'emmerdait … Il détestait tout ce commerce. Trafic même. Pff.

Il but nonchalamment son thé, froid depuis le temps, et y ajouta une cuillère de leur précieux sucre.

Au moins ce truc était bon !

Howard insista pour raccompagner leur invité à son navire, et Tony fut obligé de suivre. Traînant des pieds sur le pont, il crut apercevoir un éclair bleu dans l'eau, mais ne retrouvant rien, il se dit qu'il avait rêvé. Il dormait mal ces temps-ci, il était fatigué. Son cerveau devait lui jouer des tours. Cependant ses yeux finirent par se poser sur le bateau, amarré dans leur baie. Et là … ce fut comme une illumination. C'était sur ce genre de sol qu'il serait à sa place. Sur le pont d'un bateau. Sur l'océan, voguant libre et sans attaches ! Sans aucune chaîne. Libre comme le vent !

Rhodhey lui ferma la bouche en appuyant sur son menton et lui envoya un regard réprobateur, alors Tony croisa les bras et bouda le reste de l'entrevue.

Ensuite il fila discrètement dans la forêt avant que Coulson n'arrive pour le surveiller, et il mit finalement sa barque à flot. Ouais … comparé au navire qu'il venait de voir, son bébé était une barque pitoyable.

Il soupira en déballant ses affaires, du papier journal et deux trois couteaux. Il avait laissé une petite marmite à chauffer sur la plage au cas où il finirait par attraper un crabe ou des écrevisses. Il se demanda vaguement si la lumière du feu allait effrayer sa sirène ou non. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour attraper sa canne, le triton était là, toujours à son opposée, les bras croisés sur le rebord néanmoins, l'air tranquille. Tony parvint à ne pas se figer en face de lui et à ne pas l'observer fixement, ce qui aurait paru tout de même assez gênant, et à la place il réussit à continuer son mouvement vers sa canne et à s'asseoir sur son petit banc :

-Bonsoir, fit-il alors qu'il lançait sa ligne.

Il se heurta à un silence qui le mit mal à l'aise, mais il le percevait tout de même curieux, à la limite de son champ de vision. Il avait eu une petite réaction, juste penché la tête sur le côté. Maintenant il l'avait posée sur son poignet et le regardait de ses yeux trop bleus.

Tony se racla la gorge et ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu. Demander s'il comprenait l'anglais serait stupide, puisqu'il lui avait chanté une chanson entière avec un accent parfait. Il prit son courage à deux mains et tourna son visage vers le triton pour lui demander son nom mais … il n'était plus là. Tony referma sa bouche, déçu et soupira. Bon ce n'était pas pour ce soir …

-Pourquoi as-tu apporté toutes ces armes ? Fit la voix douce mais ferme de l'autre côté le faisant sursauter vivement.

Il lui montrait sa méfiance … c'était une sorte de pas en avant non ? Surtout qu'il s'était rapproché du coup.

-Oh euh c'est pour préparer le poisson … D'ailleurs … est-ce que tu en … mangerais … avec … moi ? Finit-il par oser demander.

Bon … Son ton fluctuant et ses hésitations venaient de le faire totalement rougir. Mais cette fois ses yeux avaient accroché les deux orbes océans et c'était plus troublant que ça en avait eu l'air au premier abord. Le contact fut néanmoins rompu parce que la créature eut un rire cristallin qui lui fit clore les paupières une fraction de seconde.

-Est-ce que c'est une invitation à dîner ? Demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

-Euh … oui … Après tout tu n'as jamais dû manger de poisson cuit pas vrai ?

Le triton marqua un temps avant de répondre, le considérant comme s'il jaugeait la confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder pour lui confier un secret.

-J'ai été humain tu sais.

-Fascinant … ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Tony, faisant revenir un sourire sur les lèvres mouillées. Voudrais-tu m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il avait envie de tout savoir de lui. Mais l'autre s'assombrit à sa question.

-J'aurais dû te tuer, soupira-t-il en faisant mine de s'en aller.

-Non non attends ! Le retint Tony. Okay, pas de questions pour l'instant, concéda-t-il, mais reste, s'il te plaît. Je … J'ai envie de …

 _De te connaître_. Non ça faisait trop direct.

-T'offrir un repas … ? proposa-t-il sur un ton interrogatif.

Le triton se raccrocha au bord.

-Juste, laisse-moi le temps de pêcher un truc et on pourra casser la croûte.

-Non, cela prendrait une éternité ! Le taquina-t-il avant de plonger.

Tony crut qu'il était parti et que c'était un refus tout à fait catégorique et il se trouva soudain très ridicule mais ce n'était vraiment rien comparé à sa tête lorsqu'il reçut un poisson en plein visage.

Le triton rit, et s'excusa ensuite, un sourire sincèrement désolé sur la figure. Tony grogna alors qu'il récupéra son repas bondissant tombé à ses pieds. Il le tua proprement d'un coup de couteau entre les deux yeux et fit de même avec le second que balança le triton à bord. Bon en effet il était meilleur pêcheur que lui …

Il les vida, un peu vexé. Sauf que pour les faire cuir il devait retourner sur la terre ferme …

-Donc … tu m'attends hein ? Voulut-il s'assurer.

-Oui, le rassura la créature.

Le jeune homme ramena son embarcation sur la berge et vida sa marmite, puisqu'il n'avait pas de crabe. À la place il ramassa deux branches et planta ses proies mortes dessus, pour les faire tranquillement griller. Il était si impatient ! Si pressé ! Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne s'en aille d'un battement de nageoire et qu'il ne revienne plus ! Qu'il le laisse tout seul ici …

Il regardait souvent dans sa direction, et il voyait toujours sa silhouette à peine émergée. Parfois celle-ci plongeait, mais il entendait toujours des bruits d'eau qui le tranquillisaient.

Tony finit finalement par revenir, toujours sur son petit navire, avec la nourriture et il eut la surprise de cette fois voir le triton s'asseoir sur le rebord en bois, laissant sa partie marine à l'extérieur et ses nageoires touchant l'eau.

-Alors euh … quel est ton nom ? Osa-t-il demander en lui tendant sa part. Enfin si ça fait pas partie des questions trop intrusives … Enfin cela dit je comprends, j'veux dire on se connaît pas, ce genre de trucs mais …

-Steve. Tu peux m'appeler Steve, le coupa … Steve.

Tony eut un rire nerveux, attirant un sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre.

-Tony, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Après une éternité d'hésitation, Steve la serra de la sienne, dans une poigne douce mais ferme. Sa main était encore mouillée et si fraîche que Tony eut un frisson.

Le poisson ne fit pas long feu, après tout cela faisait en effet une éternité que Steve n'avait rien avalé de cuit, et cela lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs. Et puis c'était bon. Par contre, le repas se déroula dans un grand silence, troublé uniquement par des cris d'oiseaux ou des bruits d'insectes de l'île. Le triton voyait bien l'humain lui jeter des coups d'œil curieux, mais il était évident que le jeune homme se restreignait de le fixer trop ouvertement.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? Fit soudain l'humain en prenant totalement la créature marine au dépourvu.

C'était une question qui le turlupinait depuis leur fameuse première rencontre.

-Tu as dit que tu aurais dû me tuer. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait alors ? Précisa-t-il.

Le blond prit son temps pour lui répondre, parce qu'à vrai dire, cette question le tracassait aussi.

-Parce que toi, tu ne m'as pas tué, répondit-il posément.

Tony ne sut quoi dire après ça. Il aurait voulu lui jurer qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça, qu'il l'avait pêché par erreur et blessé sans le vouloir et tout ce genre de choses, que c'était sa faute et qu'il regrettait de lui avoir fait du mal, qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu, mais le regard bleu plongé dans le sien l'empêchait de parler. Il le fascinait trop.

Steve se détourna peu après, plongeant ses yeux dans la mer en face de lui :

-Tu sais … nous sommes censés noyer les humains qui nous approchent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas qu'ils viennent vers nous et détruisent notre monde tout entier.

-Pourquoi ne pas juste les éviter ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, soupira Steve.

-Alors qui décide ? Demanda Tony.

Mais suite au regard qu'il reçut à cela, il abandonna l'idée d'avoir une réponse, sourit innocemment et leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Bon alors si je comprends bien, je dois garder notre … relation secrète ? reprit-il.

Le regard d'avertissement du triton se teinta d'amusement à son hésitation et changeant de position pour retourner dans l'eau et reposer des bras sur le rebord, il confirma que personne ne devait savoir. Absolument personne. Sinon il serait obligé de le tuer, lui et cette personne. Mais il avait secrètement confiance, parce qu'il avait déjà eu la preuve que Tony ne dirait rien la fois où il avait écouté sa conversation avec la jeune fille sur le pont.

Ils regardèrent longtemps l'Iron Monger qui s'en allait lentement de la baie dans la nuit tombante.

.

.

.

Pepper était assise sur un des grands fauteuils du salon. James lui brossait les cheveux. Un jour elle lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le faire toute seule s'il n'avait pas envie, mais il lui avait rétorqué que c'était la meilleure partie de son travail. Alors tous les matins, ils s'installaient ainsi dans le salon et discutaient.

Maria Stark entra, en compagnie de la mère du jeune homme qui se tenait respectueusement derrière elle. Elles discutaient de l'épidémie de fièvre dans les camps des esclaves. Madame Stark était infirmière à Londres. Et ici, elle s'occupait de soigner leurs gens. Elle était très occupée par cette tâche, mais au moins elle se sentait utile. Elle ne se voyait pas rester au manoir. Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Alors elle avait trouvé ce moyen d'aider les autres.

La mère de Pepper était morte à sa naissance. La jeune fille était passée de nourrice en nourrice jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour s'en passer. Ensuite une préceptrice avait été engagée pour lui donner une éducation. La jeune femme l'avait suivie sur l'île évidemment. Mais elle ne se plaisait guère ici. Son fiancé lui manquait atrocement. En fait, elle avait toujours été très distante avec Virginia, et ne lui avait jamais donné d'affection. Uniquement du savoir. Ce n'était pas négligeable, mais chaque enfant a besoin d'affection. Ainsi, à peine installée, Pepper avait trouvé une remplaçante maternelle en Maria Stark. La décision des deux pères de marier ainsi la jeune fille et le fils des Stark les avait encore plus rapprochées. Ainsi elles n'étaient pas contre quelques confidences de temps en temps. Surtout sur Tony.

Celui-ci avait de nouveau changé de comportement il y avait environ trois semaines. Autant il semblait aller encore mieux, autant au lieu de rester dans le coin le matin et de ne disparaître que jusqu'au souper, il disparaissait maintenant toute la journée, pour ne rentrer qu'à la nuit, trop tard au goût de certains. Et les punitions n'y changeaient rien. En fait ils avaient tout essayé, mais même la porte de sa chambre fermée à double tour ne pouvait pas retenir Tony dans cette maison.

Maria avait donc choisi la nuit-même une tactique plus subtile :

-Virginia, James, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander. Je m'inquiète pour Tony. Je voudrais que vous enquêtiez sur ce qu'il fabrique quand il disparaît.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent … angoissés.

-Je ne vous demande pas de me rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes, ni de le dénoncer dans quoique ce soit, seulement de … me dire s'il est en danger ou pas, tempéra-t-elle.

Ils hésitèrent, mais finirent par accepter. Après tout, ils étaient curieux eux aussi

.

.

.

Steve et Tony étaient devenus amis. Ils s'étaient rapprochés : puisque Tony ne pouvait obtenir de réponses à ses questions au sujet du monde marin des sirènes, il avait interrogé Steve sur sa vie d'humain, et sur le comment du pourquoi il était devenu un triton. Et le blond avait accepté de lui donner des réponses.

Ainsi, Tony avait appris que Steve avait été militaire à bord d'un vaisseau anglais il y avait une bonne cinquantaine d'années, pendant la conquête de ce grand territoire. Et lors d'un abordage, il avait été gravement touché et était tombé à l'eau quand tout le navire avait coulé. Les espagnols ne s'étaient pas embêtés à chercher des survivants et étaient repartis. Steve avait cru qu'il mourrait là, accroché à un morceau de bois flottant, à peine conscient et les yeux tournés vers les profondeurs de l'océan. Mais une sirène été venue et l'avait trouvé. Il était déjà condamné. Bizarrement elle n'avait pas choisi de le dévorer. Elle en avait fait un des siens, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, ni comment. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, fatigués de lutter, et il s'était réveillé ainsi, transformé, au fond de la mer.

Tony l'avait écouté avec attention, et elle avait redoublé lorsqu'il avait entendu le mot soldat. Sa curiosité l'avait poussé de façon horrible à lui poser des questions sur tout ce qu'il disait, mais il s'était forcé à rester silencieux et à ne pas l'interrompre. En échange il lui avait ensuite raconté sa courte vie. Il avait longuement hésité avant de lui parler de son rêve. Il avait peur qu'il trouve ça ridicule. Mais il avait finalement cédé à la tentation, et Steve n'avait pu cacher un sourire attendri.

La sensation de se retrouver dans cet adolescent le troublait beaucoup. Il s'était engagé dans la marine pour fuir sa vie désastreuse d'Angleterre. Un père violent et alcoolique, et la maladie de sa mère, finalement vainqueurs. Son besoin de liberté et de s'évader l'avait emporté sur son courage. Il avait fui. Il avait abandonné. Il avait refusé d'affronter la vie qui lui était proposée et en avait choisi une autre. La liberté.

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, c'était trop tard. Ils étaient liés et ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière ! Tony revint tous les soirs sur cette petite plage, et le triton revint tous les soirs s'accouder au bateau.

.

.

.

Des semaines plus tard, Tony s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau de son père, mais il entendit des éclats de voix. Alors il s'arrêta dans l'escalier, se souvenant juste à temps de la marche qui grinçait. Caché, il écouta attentivement : son père refusait de faire crédit … mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer à qui. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et actionna la poignée de la porte. Son entrée projeta un certain silence dans l'office, et Tony, identifiant en même temps, par la grande baie vitrée lumineuse donnant sur la mer, un bâtiment qu'il connaissait bien, posa ses yeux noisette sur le capitaine Stane.

-Père ? Interrogea-t-il en se retournant vers Howard.

Stark lui rendit son regard, un peu soulagé, et se retourna à son tour vers le marchand d'esclaves.

-J'ai bien peur que nous nous soyons tout dit Capitaine Stane.

Le chauve eut un sale regard avant de remettre son chapeau de capitaine et de sortir de la maison rageusement, en ignorant Jarvis qui lui proposa de le raccompagner.

Ils le regardèrent en silence parcourir le ponton et remonter à son bord.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Un chargement à crédit, service d'ami.

-Pourquoi avez-vous refusé ? Demanda le jeune homme à son père.

-Parce que ce n'est pas un ami, lui répondit simplement Howard.

Il y eut un petit silence attentif.

-Mais oublions ce nuage passager ! Se reprit Howard. Parlons plutôt de tes fiançailles avec Virginia !

Tony blanchit complètement et oublia parfaitement la visite houleuse du marchand d'esclaves, parce qu'il dut se focaliser toute la soirée sur un moyen d'échapper à cette discussion. :

Finalement après le dîner, il réussit à fuir la grande demeure et à rejoindre la plage. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon, les abandonna sur le sable et entra dans l'eau.

Puis, après s'être rafraîchi, il appela Steve.

Le blond ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps et il émergea non loin du jeune homme.

Tony marcha jusqu'à lui, bousculé et soulevé par les vagues nocturnes. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine.

-Bonsoir Anthony, fit la créature de sa voix parfaite.

Puis elle secoua la tête pour essorer ses cheveux détrempés. Tony rit en s'abritant des éclaboussures derrière ses mains.

-Tu n'es pas dans ton bateau aujourd'hui ? Demanda le triton, surpris et intrigué.

-Non, lui répondit le jeune homme devant l'évidence, avant de lui envoyer de l'eau à la figure pour se venger.

Steve eut un air proprement scandalisé avant d'éclabousser à son tour le plus jeune qui riait à gorge déployée. Ils jouèrent dans l'eau plusieurs minutes, puis Steve attrapa Tony pour le jeter complètement à l'eau, sauf que le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire : il s'accrocha au triton pour ne pas couler et boire la tasse.

-Noooon ! Rit-il. Non ne me noie pas, je t'en prie créature des mers ! Joua-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je donc pas petit humain ? Continua le blond en assurant la prise de ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

Tony le lâcha et se pencha en arrière, se pâmant pour de faux :

-Ô seigneur ! Qu'ai-je fait pour provoquer ta colère à travers cette sirène de rêve ?

-Hum, … je n'en sais rien … Mais la sirène de rêve va te dévorer !

Et il fit semblant de lui mordre le bras. Tony cria :

-Aaaah ! Non Steve arrête ! Qu'est-ce que mon père va encore penser s'il y a une marque après ?! Lui reprocha-t-il.

-Que tu es un homme maintenant et plus un enfant ? Peut-être qu'il arrêterait de t'imposer les choses comme il le fait.

Tony renifla dédaigneusement.

-Pfff, tu parles. Il me tuerait c'est tout !

-Oh, minauda le triton pour le taquiner, le mariage serait sali si le jeune marié n'est pas vierge ?

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard noir et, vexé, afficha une moue boudeuse en le repoussant, sa main bien à plat sur le visage du blond qui rit brièvement, et finit par lui saisir le poignet pour la retirer.

Mais le brun ne riait plus et repensait à sa soirée …

-Quoi ? L'interrogea la créature sur ce qui le tracassait.

-En parlant de mariage, soupira l'autre, il veut qu'il ait lieu cet été.

Steve resta silencieux, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant la taille de Tony contre lui, même s'il voulait retrouver le sable doux sous ses pieds.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui arrive tout ceci à lui : une amitié interdite avec un humain, qui faisait chanter son cœur, tel qu'il ne voulait pratiquement plus s'éloigner de cette île, ce qui commençait à être dur à justifier d'ailleurs. Et en plus il allait se marier ? Ça faisait mal. Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort ou quoi ?

Il tenta de ne pas laisser sa déception passer dans son expression et il demanda finalement pourquoi ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Tony expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas se marier de toute façon, peu lui importait la mariée.

-C'est seulement que je ne veux pas être enchaîné à une personne, ni à un lieu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Steve ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Même s'il avait mal au cœur, au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme parlait. Il sentait ses écailles frémir et le démanger. Pourtant il savait tout cela.

-Je ne renoncerai à ma liberté pour personne, continua Tony sans avoir conscience des états d'âme du triton qui le dévorait des yeux.

Puis, il déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains et finit par dire quelque chose qui changea tout :

-Sauf si c'est pour toi.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux, s'interrogeant tout autant du regard, l'un pour savoir s'il venait de rêver, l'autre s'il entrait dans une sorte de cauchemar.

Mais Steve le rapprocha de lui alors que son regard d'océan fondait de tendresse, et ils s'embrassèrent avec une timide hésitation fiévreuse, qui se mua bientôt en douceur désespérée. Leurs lèvres avaient un goût salé d'eau de mer. Tony perdait ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds mouillés. Ils touchèrent à la volupté pure. C'était absolument le premier baiser de Tony, et c'était le premier depuis très longtemps pour Steve. Ils seraient restés ainsi pour l'éternité. Steve ne l'aurait jamais lâché, et Tony n'aurait jamais essayé de s'en aller.

Mais …

-Steve ? Les interrompit une voix que Tony ne connaissait pas.

Le triton eut un sursaut et se retourna précipitamment vers le large, où la moitié d'un corps humain émergeait.

-Bucky ! Fit-il surpris et un peu affolé.

L'autre triton inconnu avisa l'humain qui touchait à peine le fond de la plante de ses pieds. Ses yeux presque gris ses durcirent dans l'obscurité de la nuit et sa mâchoire carrée se serra.

Il ondula pour avancer de quelque mètres ce qui permit à Tony d'apercevoir un aileron gris dans le dos du nouveau venu …

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda sévèrement ce dernier.

-Attends, je peux t'expliquer, se défendit Steve en serrant mieux Tony contre lui dans un réflexe protecteur.

Il voyait déjà la transformation de Bucky affecter ses dents qui devinrent dignes d'un monstre de cauchemar, et ses mains crochues comme des serres de rapaces. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher le jeune homme et de se transformer à son tour. Et alors que Tony tentait de remonter à la surface, Steve se jeta sur l'autre créature marine pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à lui et de le tuer, conformément à la loi des sirènes.

Il parvint à lui attraper les poignets et à l'arrêter quelque temps dans son élan.

-Attends ! Cria-t-il.

-Lâche-moi ! Rugit son ami en colère.

-Arrête Buck !

-Je vais le tuer, comme tu aurais dû le faire !

-Non s'il te plaît non ! Entendit Tony en nageant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers la plage.

Il ne le voyait pas mais l'homme à moitié requin se débattait furieusement et il parvint à se défaire de l'entrave de l'autre créature, pour repartir dans sa chasse en plongeant pour aller plus vite.

Tony sentait que ses brasses étaient dérisoires face aux ondulations des tritons, et en particulier à celles d'un requin. Il en avait déjà croisé dans la baie. Certains esclaves en pêchaient avec des lances de bois, mais lui n'était pas dans un bateau, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement, il se sentait surtout très inadapté au milieu aquatique.

Steve et le squale resurgirent de l'eau bien plus près de lui que ce qu'il pensait, alors il paniqua un peu et accéléra.

Avec le bruit de l'eau et de la lutte aquatique il n'entendit pas bien ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il avait saisi l'essentiel : il allait mourir s'il n'atteignait pas la terre ferme.

Il y parvint finalement et rampa hors des vagues, et très essoufflé s'effondra sur le sable.

Une fois Tony en sécurité, l'hostilité de Bucky se calma, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, et Steve avait cessé de s'interposer. À la fin, ils étaient tous les trois essoufflés.

Tony se redressa pour assister à la dispute dans laquelle les deux autres s'étaient lancés.

-C'est interdit Steve ! C'est la règle ! Tu veux te faire tuer ?

-Buck, tenta d'intervenir le blond.

-C'est interdit pour une raison ! Ils sont dangereux Steve !

-Il n'est pas …

Tony ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait dire. La voix parfaite de son ami fut couverte par le bruit d'une détonation qui résonna dans toute la baie : un canon.

Ils virent alors l'énorme bateau noir dans la nuit, juste une ombre, silhouette menaçante sur l'ombre de la nuit, et qui était passé sans que personne ne l'aperçoive. De la fumée montait du fort militaire sur lequel le bateau avait tiré.

-Des pirates, murmura Tony avec appréhension et halluciné.

Il entendit les cris soudains, surpris et apeurés des habitants de l'île, aussi bien les esclaves que les soldats du fort. Ils étaient terrifiés.

Ensuite retentirent les cris enjoués et horribles des pirates débarquant sur le sable.

Puis Tony remarqua la lumière des flammes dévorant les murs du bastion anglais construit récemment sur l'île. Une partie, pour l'instant infime, des plantations était touchée, ainsi que le manoir Stark.

Alors il se mit à courir, à moitié nu, dans la jungle, pour y aller.

Il n'entendit même pas Steve l'appeler pour le retenir.

Il ne sentait pas non plus les branches et les feuilles le griffer ou le gifler. Il trébuchait sur les racines, pieds-nus, mais il se relevait sans y penser.

En arrivant près du quartier des esclaves, il rencontra la foule qui courait dans l'autre sens, fuyant dans la forêt, et il eut du mal à passer au travers, bousculé et repoussé en arrière.

Il finit par parvenir jusqu'à la maison et y entra imprudemment par une porte-fenêtre au verre brisé.

-Maman ? Appela-t-il à voix haute.

Mais rien ne lui répondit à part, plus loin, un coup de feu retentissant à ses oreilles, suivi d'un cri de Pepper. Ses entrailles se tordirent violemment et il s'élança dans le couloir pour rejoindre la jeune fille, mais, à peine avait-il fait un pas dans le grand couloir que James lui sautait dessus et les enfermait tous les deux dans le placard sous l'escalier, tout en l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre bruit avec sa main plaquée sur sa bouche.

Ils écoutèrent, presque tremblants de peur, les bribes d'une conversation qui se passait dans le bureau de son père.

-Lâche-moi bougre puant ! Fulminait Pepper, Assassin !

-Donne-moi les clefs du coffre ou la gamine y passe aussi.

Tony sentit son cœur s'arrêter en se demandant qui venait d'y passer, et en reconnaissant cette voix. C'était Stane.

-Je mourrais plutôt que de te les donner. Répondit son père, lui indiquant qu'il était toujours en vie.

-D'accord, répondit le capitaine, je suis sûr que ton fils sait parfaitement où elles se trouvent de toute façon.

-Il ne sait rien, protesta Howard.

-Alors elle va mourir, on en revient au début.

Ils entendirent un peu de remue-ménage et les cris de la jeune fille. Ils étaient sûrs que Virginia s'était défendue et vu les plaintes d'un des pirates, elle avait dû frapper au bon endroit. Mais des bruits étouffés leur évoquèrent un coup, et une chute. Un gémissement plus tard, elle était sans aucun doute reprise.

-Allons Stark, c'est une enfant. Tu veux réellement la sacrifier pour de l'argent ?

Sur ces entrefaites il y eut un raclement lourd, quelque chose que l'on traînait sur le plancher, et la voix d'un nouvel homme s'adressant à Stane.

-On a fini de charger le navire, on attend plus que vous pour mettre les voiles Capitaine !

Celui-ci soupira, il y eut le déclic d'un pistolet.

-Dernière chance Stark, c'est la manière douce tu sais ? Si tu ne coopères pas, il me suffira d'un petit coup de canon dans le coffre et j'aurais toujours la gamine, ton fils et ton île.

-Même si je coopère, tu auras toujours tout ça.

-En effet, rit Stane.

-Tu es le pire des hommes, tu n'as aucun honneur, cracha Howard.

-En effet, ricana encore le capitaine.

Puis il sembla se renfrogner, adressant un ''tu l'auras voulu'' à Stark, et finalement un autre coup de feu.

Tony sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il savait qu'il venait de perdre sa dernière chance de faire quelque chose de vital pour lui. Il voulut se débattre et sortir de ce placard, mais James était plus fort que lui et il le retenait fermement.

-Emportez le coffre et la gamine.

-Et pour le fils on fait quoi ?

Tony se figea en attendant sa sentence.

-Laissez-le pour l'instant, on s'occupe d'abord d'évacuer. Et brûlez-moi cette satanée bicoque ! Ordonna Obadiah.

-Aye Cap'tain !

Les deux adolescents attendirent de ne plus entendre les cris de Pepper et les rires gras de ses geôliers avant de sortir de leur cachette, James ne pouvant plus retenir Tony.

-Père ! Cria celui-ci en se précipitant dans la pièce.

-Tony attends ! Tenta son ami en le poursuivant, On ne peut pas rester ici ! Il faut qu'on parte !

Mais Tony s'était figé sur le seuil du bureau.

La lumière du feu en train de se répandre sur le bois des cloisons faisait danser son ombre sur le mur du couloir, provoquant une sorte de vision surnaturelle et cauchemardesque.

Tony recula peu à peu contre ce même-mur jusqu'à ce que son dos s'y heurte, et qu'il s'y laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, ses mains cachant son visage.

James n'osa même pas regarder dans la pièce.

-Tony, appela-t-il doucement.

-Il a tué tout le monde …

-Tony, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

La fumée lui brûlait les yeux et commençait à stagner à leur niveau.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé y aller ? Lui reprocha-t-il en se redressant subitement et en criant. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé y aller ! Répétait-il en tentant de le frapper.

-Et qu'aurais-tu fait ?! Hein ? Tu te serais fait tuer aussi et c'est tout !

-Ils ont pris Pepper !

-Oui, justement ! Il faut qu'on aille la chercher, et pour ça il faut qu'on ait l'avantage ! Ce sont des pirates Tony !

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se disputer. La maison partait dans les flammes et lorsqu'une partie de l'étage s'écroula, ils s'en rappelèrent très bien. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, légèrement paniqués lorsqu'ils mesurèrent l'état de dégradation des murs, et ils se mirent à courir vers la porte. Cependant le feu leur bloquait la direction.

Il ne restait qu'une seule issue. Alors James prit son ami par le bras et il les conduisit par le bureau. Il aurait préféré trouver un autre chemin, mais la poutre qui faillit les assommer le décida. C'était leur seule chance de survie.

L'air devenait aussi chaud qu'un four, même sa transpiration était brûlante et la fumée les faisait déjà tousser. Ils traversèrent rapidement entre les meubles et les cadavres de ses parents, mais Tony se défit de son étreinte. James se retourna vers lui avec l'ambition de l'attraper par la peau du cou et le traîner jusqu'à l'extérieur, mais il le vit s'agenouiller près du corps de sa mère, des larmes dévalant ses joues déjà mouillées. Alors il l'attendit sans oser lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Ouvrant le chemin, il le laissa faire ses adieux à sa mère, et finalement ils sortirent du manoir en feu.

.

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient perdus au milieu de l'océan dans le petit bateau de Stark. Ils avaient tenté de rattraper Stane, ce qui était la plus mauvaise idée qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue, car le vaisseau pirate avait déjà levé l'ancre depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Ces marins de l'enfer avaient tiré une dernière fois dans le fort alors qu'ils contournaient l'île, semant la panique une dernière fois. Les deux amis n'avaient donc pas pu sauver Pepper. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Après cet échec cuisant, ils avaient rejoint les esclaves, pour chercher la mère de James. Mais personne ne l'avait vue. Le lendemain de l'attaque, le feu avait finalement été vaincu, et Tony retrouvait au milieu des cendres la broche militaire qui ne quittait jamais le repli intérieur de la veste de son vieux majordome.

On avait creusé des tombes pour tous les disparus, ou ceux retrouvés trop tard. Le feu avait gagné les plantations et les maisons des esclaves. On pleura.

Tout ce que possédait Tony désormais était son nom et le collier de sa mère qu'il avait pris la veille.

Le commandant du fort était blessé à la jambe, mais il irait mieux. En attendant ils devaient lui ramener sa fille.

Si secourir Pepper était une obsession pour les deux jeunes hommes, ils étaient dans l'impasse pour savoir comment faire. Ils s'étaient disputés, Tony reprochant encore à son ami de l'avoir retenu, même s'il savait qu'il aurait fini aussi froid que ses parents s'il s'était montré aux pirates. Mais alors qu'ils se criaient dessus, le doyen des esclaves, un vieil homme à la barbe blanche qui, exempté de travail était devenu une sorte de sorcier qui soignait les siens, leur avait sombrement dit que seuls des pirates pouvaient arrêter des pirates.

Alors James s'était souvenu que sa mère parlait parfois d'un capitaine … et qu'il était sûr de le trouver, lui et son équipage, au port de Nassau.

Alors voilà ; ils s'étaient mis en route.

Mais ils n'étaient pas parvenus très loin. Une bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'ils ne voyaient déjà plus l'île. Le problème, c'est qu'ils s'étaient perdus, du coup.

Tony soupira en se rasseyant sur son banc. La carte qu'il avait empruntée aux militaires (enfin … ''volée'' serait plus exact, mais il prévoyait de la rendre !) sur les genoux, il essaya pour la sixième fois de trianguler leur position par rapport au soleil, mais il était au zénith et il ne se sentait pas d'attendre deux heures qu'il redescende. Alors il soupira et rangea la carte sous l'œil mécontent de James.

-On est perdus ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

Tony avoua en serrant les dents et avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté que oui …

Rhodey leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il lui avait demandé, et où le petit génie lui avait certifié qu'il savait où ils étaient.

Bon, pour une première expérience en mer, c'était un échec complet. En plus ils avaient perdu du temps … Il remarqua qu'au moins ils avaient des cannes à pêche et qu'ils ne mourraient pas de faim, … de soif par contre, c'était peut-être plus plausible !

Puis Tony se pencha par-dessus bord.

-Il ne faut pas boire l'eau de mer. Conseilla James.

-Je vais pas boire l'eau de mer ! S'échauffa l'autre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu cherches à te faire dévorer par un requin ?!

-Tu verras bien !

Ils s'étaient déjà disputés deux fois aujourd'hui … et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Ils étaient à cran. Ils venaient de perdre leurs parents, leur vie passée, et surtout leur sécurité. Ils étaient désormais seuls responsables d'eux-mêmes et lâchés en pleine nature. Plus rien n'était un jeu, et ils étaient désormais adultes. Enfin ils devaient agir comme tels du moins. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Tony se pencha par-dessus la coque et effleura l'eau de sa main, puis il tapa quatre fois sur la surface avec un rythme précis.

James se demanda un instant si la perte qu'ils venaient de subir n'avait pas rendu son ami complètement fou … surtout quand il le vit se rasseoir doucement en face de lui … Quoi ? Faire des clapotis dans l'eau allait lui indiquer où ils se trouvaient ? Il lui envoya un regard désolé.

-Quoi ?!

-Rien rien … qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On pourrait ramer jusqu'à voir une terre ou un bateau ?

-Non, on reste ici et on attend …

-On attend quoi ?

-Quelqu'un, marmonna Tony avec un regard en coin suspicieux à l'autre jeune homme.

Le noir soupira et s'empara de la canne à pêche pour avoir au moins l'impression de faire quelque chose alors qu'ils crevaient de chaud et de soif sous le soleil des caraïbes.

Au bout de quelque minutes, passées dans un silence vexé réciproque, les deux garçons entendirent des bruits de remous. Tony se releva d'un bond enthousiaste tandis que James fronçait durement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Tony avait encore fabriqué exactement ? Il craignait le pire. Sauf que … ce qu'il vit fut tellement au-delà du pire qu'il avait imaginé qu'il se figea sans un mot. Une sirène. Il avait frayé avec une sirène ! Et un mâle en plus ?!

Parfois James regrettait de ne pas pouvoir choisir ses amis …

Il dévisagea la créature qui le dévisagea … et sembla adresser à l'autre humain un regard très réprobateur.

-Quoi ?! C'est mon meilleur ami et c'est un cas de force majeur ! Tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'appeler si j'avais besoin d'aide !

-Pas s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec toi !

-Mes parents sont morts Steve !

James grimaça. C'était un peu brutal. M'enfin cela eut l'effet voulu sur le triton dont toute sévérité disparut.

-J'ai besoin de toi Steve … reprit Tony plus doucement. Ils ont enlevé Pepper …

Le triton soupira et son regard se reporta sur l'océan à perte de vue. Puis il plongea.

Tony l'appela une ou deux fois mais il finit par se rendre à l'évidence … il était parti. Le salaud. L'enfoiré raaaaaah ! C'était leur dernière chance de …

Tony se retourna vers James qui lui adressait un énorme regard de reproche …

-Quoi ?

-Je n'aime pas tes fréquentations Tony …

-Roooh c'est pas vrai ! Pesta-t-il.

On aurait dit que son père lui faisait des remontrances à travers Rhodey.

-C'est une sirène ! Ce sont des mangeurs d'homme Tony ! Des créatures maléfiques, ce sont des morts encore vivants de sorcellerie ! Il y a des légendes là-dessus ! Il va te noyer et moi avec si tu l'approches encore !

-On s'est embrassés …

-Tu … Quoi ?! Non mais c'est pas vrai ?! Est-ce que tu es complètement débile ?! C'est une sorcière des mers !

-''Sorcier des mers'', s'il te plaît !

James resta bouche bée …

Mais ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête lorsque Steve revint à la surface à quelque mètres de leur embarcation. Enfin James sursauta et brandit sa canne à pêche en guise d'arme, mais il tourna quand même la tête …

-Je ne suis pas sorcier … Il y a un navire marchand pas très loin vers le sud.

-… Et alors ? Demanda James.

-On leur demandera de nous déposer à Nassau, compléta Tony.

-Ah parce que tu crois que les navires marchands mouillent à Nassau toi ? S'outra le jeune homme.

-Celui-ci le fera, confirma le triton, mouchant encore une fois Rhodey.

Tony retint difficilement un sourire.

-En attendant je poursuivrai le bateau pirate. Je répondrai à ton appel si vous êtes assez près.

-Merci Steve, lâcha Tony.

Le triton eut un regard ennuyé vers la troisième roue du carrosse, puis ses yeux bleus revinrent se poser sur Tony et il eut un sourire avant de replonger.

-Attends ! Cria Tony, faisant revenir le blond vers la surface. C'est par où le sud ?

.

.

.

Ils avaient manœuvré en silence vers le sud, poussés par le faible vent, et enfin ils étaient arrivés en vue du navire marchand indiqué par le triton blond. James avait juré sous le regard appuyé de Tony qui lui disait : ''Tu vois ? J'avais raison et il va pas nous noyer mon sorcier des mers !''.

Ils avaient donc fait de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention de l'immense trois-mâts, qui s'était alors rapproché d'eux.

De grands marins baraqués les avaient aidés à monter à bord en leur balançant une longue échelle de corde et en leur tendant la main pour les hisser, après leur avoir demandé ce qu'ils voulaient. Tony avait expliqué qu'ils s'étaient perdus en mer et qu'ils apprécieraient d'être reconduits sur la terre ferme.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le bateau … ils mesuraient combien c'était une mauvaise idée. Déjà les matelots faisaient bien cinq fois leur poids et pratiquement deux fois leur taille … en cas d'attaque, ils étaient perdus, mais surtout … le capitaine sortit de sa cabine en venant voir ce que foutaient ses marins au lieu de suivre leur cap.

Tony reconnut tout de suite la voix nasillarde très désagréable de ce marchand de poudre qui ravitaillait parfois le fort de l'île de son père. Il eut une grimace agacée, sachant qu'il n'allait pas très bien s'en sortir.

Le jeune homme tenta de se faire discret, mais une fois que le marin eut décrit la situation à son capitaine, l'homme vint voir ses invités …

-Oooh ! Mais nous nous connaissons bien ! Le fils Stark ! Ça alors !

-Hammer … salua Tony de mauvaise grâce.

-Capitaine Hammer, je vous prie, monsieur Stark.

Une bonne manière de lui rappeler qu'il n'était rien, merci.

-Malheureusement nous ne faisons pas route par votre plantation, vous pouvez donc retourner dans votre barque et attendre quelqu'un d'autre !

Là Tony fut obligé de serrer les dents et de lui dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas retourner à la plantation.

-Ah … et où donc dans ce cas ?

-Nassau.

Le capitaine marchand véreux le regarda quelques secondes, surpris … puis fut pris d'un fou-rire, que Tony supporta en se mordant la langue et en serrant compulsivement les poings. Il mourrait d'envie de le frapper en pleine face pour faire voler ses dents dans toutes les directions et James le sentait derrière lui.

Une fois à peu près calmé, Hammer se racla la gorge et reprit un peu de sérieux :

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que mon navire va jeter l'ancre dans ce repaire de vermines ? C'est ridicule.

Tony eut un soubresaut et faillit lever son poing, mais Rhodey le retint en intervenant.

-Eh bien vous êtes marchand de poudre. Ce n'est pas un coin tranquille, et pourtant vous naviguez encore dans cette région de l'océan sans avoir de problèmes avec les pirates. C'est forcément qu'ils préfèrent ne pas vous attaquer, parce que vous ne rechignez pas à écouler votre stock de poudre chez eux. Ça vous garantit en plus une certaine sécurité, ce serait idiot et risqué de ne pas faire affaire avec les pirates. Il faudrait être vraiment aveuglément fidèle à la couronne et profondément naïf. Puis les navires militaires vous offrent des prix dérisoires, c'est sûr. Non c'est parfaitement logique et très intelligent !

Le marchand ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'insolence de cet esclave et ouvrit la bouche pour nier mais il n'avait rien à opposer à ce raisonnement … et le ricanement de l'un de ses marins eut raison de son peu de crédibilité.

-Et pourquoi vous déposerais-je à Nassau ? Qu'avez-vous pour payer votre voyage hum ? Du sucre dans vos poches ?

Ses hommes ricanèrent cette fois en sa faveur, faisant gonfler ses plumes invisibles de paon fier.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel :

-Nous n'avons pas d'argent, mais …

-Mais ton papa payera ?

Ce devait être une moquerie pour l'énerver un petit peu plus, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Tony réalisa seulement là qu'il n'avait plus la protection de son père. Et plus un sous, puisque Stane avait pris tout ce qu'il possédait. La tristesse et l'angoisse lui obstruèrent la gorge, mais il ne se laisserait pas aller. Parce que Pepper était toujours en danger et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter avant de, au moins, l'avoir secourue. Alors à la place des larmes, dans ses yeux, prit place une détermination froide qui parut assez étrange à Hammer qui s'attendait plus à des insultes et une raison valable de balancer le jeune homme par-dessus bord.

Le jeune Stark porta la main à sa poitrine et sortit de sous sa chemise un collier, qu'il retira de son cou.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. Fit-il sombrement.

Hammer le Juste, comme il aimait s'appeler, examina le bijou. C'était un gros saphir triangulaire taillé à la perfection. Il l'avait vu au cou de Maria Stark à son dernier marchandage sur l'île de la famille. Il haussa un sourcil de curiosité, mais sa nature peu scrupuleuse ne posa pas plus de question et accepta le bijou comme moyen de paiement. Enfin en plus du travail qu'ils fourniraient pendant les quelques heures que constituaient le voyage jusqu'au repaire pirate bien sûr !

.

.

.

Tony frottait le pont inférieur en maugréant contre les matelots de Hammer qui semblaient faire exprès de vouloir lui marcher sur les doigts. Ce satané marchand avait fait un détour exprès pour l'emmerder, et ils ne leur avaient bien sûr pas donné quoi que ce soit à bouffer, ni pour dormir. Ils avaient dû passer la nuit à se surveiller l'un et l'autre pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent à la mer. Mais au petit matin :

-Tony regarde ! Appela James.

Et en se relevant Tony pu voir approcher les petites îles, et la légère fumée qui montait de la plus grande. Nassau.

Aaaah. Vivement qu'ils débarquent de ce foutu bateau !

Ce vœu fut exaucé un peu plus tard dans la matinée, et Tony put dire au revoir à ce stupide Hammer, mais aussi au collier de sa mère que ce salaud allait sans doute revendre à bon prix … c'était son dernier souvenir d'elle, et il venait de le perdre.

Il soupira en marchant dans les rues bondées de pirates, de prostituées et de gens qui avaient beaucoup trop bu. Il n'y faisait pas attention, trop perdu dans ses pensées sombres. Mais James ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout ici. Il était sûr que ce groupe d'hommes peu recommandables était en train de les suivre et allait les attaquer s'ils passaient dans une ruelle trop petite ou s'ils se retrouvaient dans un cul de sac. Les pirates, c'était vraiment pas son truc, malgré toutes les histoires d'aventures avec lesquelles le berçait sa mère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, mais l'air de celui-ci le désola. Il voulait attendre d'être dans un coin à l'abri des regards cupides, mais tant pis.

-Fais pas cette tête de six pieds de long ! Regarde.

Et il sortit de sa poche le collier de Maria.

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux et le scruta d'un air si reconnaissant ! James se sentit obligé de lui donner immédiatement le bijou :

-Je l'ai volé à Hammer … avoua-t-il un peu honteux, cet idiot l'avait dans sa poche.

Mais Tony ne put même pas ouvrir la bouche et au lieu de cela il l'attira contre lui pour une étreinte pas très virile.

-Merci, parvint-il enfin à dire.

-De rien … Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut trouver notre capitaine pirate, bredouilla James, gêné.

-Une idée d'où il est ?

-Non … ma mère parlait seulement de Nassau.

Il chercha des yeux et trouva une fille, sur le porche d'une taverne sans doute, qui avait l'air pas trop louche, alors il lui demanda où il pouvait trouver le capitaine Fury. La prostituée le regarda bizarrement, mais elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

Tony n'entendit pas, mais il connaissait James et ça, c'était un air très gêné et impressionné. Son ami déposa un timide baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui explosa de rire et qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis elle lui indiqua une adresse dans la ville, en lui expliquant comment y parvenir d'ici, puis lui fit ses adieux en lui adressa un petit signe de la main alors qu'il se faisait tout petit sous le regard de Tony.

Celui-ci se retenait de rire :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Qu'elle voulait un baiser en paiement parce qu'elle me trouvait mignon.

Là Tony ne put pas résister et rit à gorge déployée au milieu de la rue. James sentit le sang lui monter aux joues et il traça rapidement un chemin à travers la ville et finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant une autre taverne. Elles pullulaient par ici. Cependant, celle-ci n'était pas comme celles qu'ils avaient déjà croisées. Les alentours étaient assez calmes. Tony tendit l'oreille et entendit des voix et même un peu de musique à l'intérieur … les lumières étaient allumées. Il y avait définitivement des clients.

Ils entrèrent…

Mais apparemment la taverne n'était pas ouverte à tout le monde : à la seconde où ils furent à l'intérieur, le silence s'abattit sur toute la salle. Même le musicien du fond arrêta de gratter sur sa guitare … Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux. Et peu étaient sympathiques …

Surtout pas celle du géant de muscles blond qui se leva pour faire quelques pas menaçants vers eux.

Les deux garçons résistèrent à la tentation de détaler, et Tony ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer pourquoi ils étaient ici, mais soudain, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive à temps, il vit le saphir de sa mère passer dans son champ de vision, ce qui le coupa net. Il leva la tête pour suivre du regard la pierre bleue et il vit alors un jeune garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, pendu par les jambes à une poutre basse du plafond, qui se releva athlétiquement.

-Wow, ça c'est de la qualité, s'exclama celui-ci en observant sa prise.

Tony n'en revenait pas, ça faisait deux fois en deux jours qu'on lui volait ce collier. En plus là il était caché sous sa chemise !

-Hey rends-moi ça ! Grogna-t-il.

-Non c'est à moi maintenant, lui répondit calmement son voleur.

Et toute la taverne éclata de rire devant la tête désemparée de Tony, tandis que le gamin sautait de poutre en poutre en courant parfois sur les murs pour aller trouver refuge derrière une armée de pirates, qui s'étaient tous levés de leurs sièges. James vit même une rousse jouer avec un couteau, le lançant en l'air et rattrapant la lame entre ses doigts fins avec un sale sourire.

-Euh … Nous voudrions juste voir le capitaine Fury ! Fit-il en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Cela eut le mérite de faire s'arrêter la majorité des pirates, mais pas un brun plutôt petit. Il était même plus petit que Tony, mais infiniment plus musclé par la vie en mer et les abordages sanglants.

-Et qui êtes-vous pour exiger ça ? Demanda-t-il peu amène.

Là-dessus Tony sentit quelque chose dans son dos et se retourna violemment pour voir que le gamin voleur de tout à l'heure lui faisait aussi les poches, alors il le saisit par le bras, et de son autre main lui envoya son poing dans la gueule. Le jeune pirate se retrouva sur le sol et Tony lui tapait toujours dessus tout en essayant de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, se défoulant peut-être un peu au passage, quand l'autre pirate l'attrapa à son tour et le jeta en arrière, sur une table qui se renversa. Il atterrit donc dans l'assemblée des pirates qui se fit un plaisir d'immobiliser le fils Stark, les mains dans le dos et le couteau de tout à l'heure sous la gorge. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus terre et il sentait déjà la morsure de la lame dans son cou.

Oh ils allaient le tuer, sans aucun petit remord, et après ce serait le tour de l'autre, pour venger la lèvre fendue et le nez tout sanguinolent d'un des leurs, mais une voix autoritaire brisa le boucan que faisait l'équipage :

-C'est quoi cette putain d'agitation ?!

Cela figea tous les pirates, et celui qui tenait Tony le poussa en avant, comme pour éviter que le capitaine ne voie leurs exactions, ou celles qu'ils comptaient commettre.

James tendit la main à Tony pour l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci l'ignora, trop rageur pour cela. Puis tout le monde se tourna vers la porte à l'étage, d'où venait la voix. Les deux garçons purent y découvrir la grande silhouette noire, d'un grand noir au cache-œil noir, drapé d'un long manteau, noir lui aussi.

-Deux gamins qui réclament à vous voir capitaine … fit une voix dans l'assemblée des pirates.

-Nous avons besoin de votre aide, tenta James.

Mais le capitaine le regarda plutôt dubitatif :

-Et pourquoi accorderais-je mon aide à un … petit arrogant fils de Lord en crise de rébellion et à son esclave ?

James vit la colère reprendre possession des traits de son ami. Et ce dernier, après avoir serré les dents au point de se fracturer lui-même la mâchoire, tourna le dos à tout cet équipage de vrais connards et sortit de cette putain de taverne merdique sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

Son ami ne le suivit pas. Et de dehors, il l'entendit parler sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait.

James hésitait en fait. Cet homme n'avait pas l'air tel que sa mère le lui avait décrit. Mais il était borgne, chauve, capitaine d'un équipage de pirates … c'était forcément lui.

-Premièrement nous sommes amis, avant de … enfin bref ! Vous êtes bien le capitaine Fury ? Nicholas J. Fury ?

Seul un œil plissé lui répondit.

-Et qui es-tu donc gamin ? Demanda un des pirates.

-Mon nom est James Rhodes. Ma mère m'a parlé de vous.

Il perçut un net changement dans l'aura du vieux noir. Alors il continua :

-Elle me disait que si un jour j'avais un problème avec des pirates, je devrais venir demander votre aide. Elle disait que vous me la donneriez.

Il hésita à rajouter des yeux de chiens battus, mais devina que ce n'était pas la peine.

Le capitaine soupira, et lui demanda de le rejoindre en haut, avec son ''ami''. James sortit et revint gaiement en tirant par le bras un Tony à l'humeur massacrante. Arrivés dans la pièce de laquelle était sorti Fury, ils l'entendirent ordonner à ses hommes de reprendre leurs activités de saltimbanques alcooliques, et la musique reprit quand il referma la porte derrière lui.

-Alors, pourquoi deux si brillants adolescents auraient-ils besoin de moi ? Fit-il en s'adossant au bureau, derrière lequel était assis un autre homme, brun, l'air gentil, avec une loupe devant les yeux et une plume dans la main.

Il avait à peine levé les yeux vers eux, mais leur avait tout de même adressé un sourire poli avant de retourner à son livre de compte.

-L'île a été attaquée et … commença Rhodey

-Quelle île ? L'interrompit Fury.

Tony soupira.

-L'île de mon père …

-Oh tiens donc ! Comme j'avais dit, fils de Lord ! Se moqua Fury.

-Pas du tout ! Répliqua-t-il agressif. Mon père n'est pas … n'était pas, un Lord. C'était un marchand, et il a seulement investi dans le sucre. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça !

-Exploiter des …

-Je sais ! Mais Howard Stark était un homme bien et il a été assassiné, alors si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je m'en passerai et vous irez vous faire foutre !

Le pirate haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné. Alors Tony croisa les bras et ne desserra pas les dents en le foudroyant des yeux.

Fury se retourna vers Rhodes, laissant l'autre dans sa crise.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Alors James raconta comment le navire pirate avait attaqué pendant la nuit, surprenant toute l'île, et qu'ils avait enlevé leur jeune amie, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ça, et qu'ils devaient la sauver.

Cette histoire laissa Fury pensif, par contre cela avait complètement capté l'attention du semblait-il comptable de l'équipage, qui regardait son capitaine avec une sorte de rictus amusé. Il savait très bien qu'il allait accepter, dès qu'il les avait laissés entrer dans cette pièce, et il se moquait de lui pour laisser durer le suspense par pur jeu, juste pour embêter ce riche héritier de blanc-bec.

-Hummm, Stane … je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. C'est un marchand d'esclaves qui ne recule devant rien pour le son de quelques pièces …

-C'est un homme sans honneur, marmonna Tony, les yeux dans le vague et l'air haineux.

-James, je t'adresse mes sincères condoléances pour ta mère. Roberta était une vieille amie, j'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour elle.

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un signe de tête humble, tandis que le capitaine se dirigeait vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et hurla par-dessus la musique pour appeler son quartier-maître.

-Quant à toi ton nom doit donc être Anthony Stark ?

Tony ne se demanda qu'à peine comment il savait cela :

-Vous allez nous aider oui ou non ?

Le capitaine allait lui répondre mais le pirate de tout à l'heure, celui qui l'avait envoyé à travers une table, petit et trapu, ouvrit la porte à la volée en demandant ce qu'il voulait au capitaine. Tony lui adressa un regard mauvais, qui lui fut rendu.

-Va avec les autres préparer le navire.

L'espèce d'ours eut une moue intriguée, toujours avec l'air aussi aimable qu'un derrière d'otarie.

-Est-ce que cela signifie que vous allez nous aider ? Questionna James, plein d'espoir pour Pepper.

Le vieux noir eut un demi-sourire.

-Oh ce ne sera pas gratuit.

Arf. Tony émit un reniflement peu étonné tout en se rendant soudain compte qu'il était pauvre.

-Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions Stark, je ne vous demanderai pas tout votre or, votre île ou de vous engager à mon bord, non c'est beaucoup plus raisonnable. Cependant, j'ai un équipage à payer, et je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais, ces temps-ci, la vie de pirate ne rapporte pas autant que certains le disent, les anglais patrouillent partout, les espagnols aussi. Et je ne vous parle même pas des chasseurs de pirates qui …

-Bon finissons-en, vous voulez quoi ? L'interrogea Tony, peu ouvert à tout type de discours piratesque.

-Disons … mmmh, nous garderons ce que nous trouverons sur le bateau de Stane.

Le quartier-maître haussa un sourcil broussailleux, ainsi que le comptable qui avait hoché la tête à la mention des salaires, et tous portèrent leur attention sur lui et sa décision. Tony réfléchit une petite seconde … un poil arrogant.

-D'accord … vous pourrez garder tout ce que Stane aura volé, sauf Pepper. Si vous acceptez notre marché, vous la ramènerez à son père, à la plantation Stark.

Fury haussa les épaules et donna son assentiment.

-Vous pouvez garder le sucre s'il ne l'a pas déjà écoulé quelque part, ça je m'en fiche, mais pas le coffre. Ça, ça me revient.

James fronça les sourcils un quart de seconde avant de se reprendre. Qu'y avait-il dans ce coffre ?

-Parfait ! S'exclama Fury avec un sourire.

Et les deux se serrèrent la main.

-Banner, fais-nous un contrat, je veux sa signature. Autant ne pas s'attirer de foudres pour une opération à peu près honnête. Voyons cela comme une mission de sauvetage n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

Le temps que le quartier-maître (la brutasse dénommée Logan) et quelques autres membres de l'équipage préparent les maigres provisions à emporter et ne mettent le navire à flot, les deux adolescents avaient été lâchés dans la taverne, laissant Fury et Banner à leur affaire en cours avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient donc pu parler librement pendant un temps, et avaient pu ensuite faire connaissance avec l'équipage qui s'était radouci, d'abord à la perspective de prendre la mer, et aussi parce que leur capitaine semblait paisible et même joyeux.

En voyant le sale petit détrousseur de cet équipage, Tony s'était maudit pour ne pas avoir pensé à incorporer dans le contrat une clause pour récupérer son collier. Mais le jeune homme l'avait surpris en le lui rendant. Il s'était excusé et avait rajouté qu'il ne volait pas leurs alliés ou clients. Enfin pas s'ils n'étaient pas méchants quoi. Il s'appelait Peter et c'était un enfant des rues, orphelin, que le quartier-maître avait chopé la main dans sa poche et du coup il l'avait ramené, après lui avoir foutu la plus grosse raclée de sa vie, et l'équipage entier l'avait adopté.

Finalement ils embarquèrent. Si Tony avait admiré l' _Iron Monger_ , il tomba carrément amoureux du _Shield_. Il était plus fin, bien plus élégant. Le bois avait une jolie couleur, vive, saine, démontrant que l'équipage en prenait soin. Il n'avait pas l'air neuf pour autant, et il distinguait çà et là des marques de rafistolage. Mais le magnifique trois mâts restait impressionnant.

Le capitaine monta le dernier sur le pont, et tout l'équipage eut pour lui une petite acclamation excitée. L'appel du large excitait toujours un pirate : la perspective des abordages, des destinations paradisiaques à la recherche des trésors ou d'autres légendes, la bagarre, l'aventure, la liberté !

Tony ressentait les mêmes choses. Il lui tardait de régler son compte à l'autre ordure de Stane. Et après il serait libre.

.

.

.

La patience de Tony fut mise à rude épreuve, car le voyage jusqu'à la planque de Stane, que le capitaine Fury connaissait approximativement, dura un jour et une nuit. Le jeune garçon avait si peur qu'il disparaisse, il se sentait fiévreux rien que d'envisager cette éventualité.

Il fixait souvent le large avec passion.

Au cours du voyage, ils avaient pu faire plus ample connaissance avec l'équipage, et à regret, car son aversion pour les pirates était grande depuis quelque temps déjà, il commençait à s'y attacher.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le port de Nassau, chacun s'était attelé à une tâche prédéfinie. Il avait été étonné d'une si grande obéissance à un seul homme, et tout le respect qui se dégageait de tous ces malfrats pour un autre. Il s'était fait la réflexion que finalement, même un pirate n'était pas totalement libre.

Quelques heures après leur départ, il s'était fait agripper par la pirate rousse, et elle l'avait traîné sans dire un mot, non pas dans les cachots comme il l'avait redouté, mais dans ce qui leur servait d'infirmerie. Elle l'avait assis de force sur un tabouret, et débouchant une bouteille d'eau de vie dont elle avait imprégné un morceau de tissu blanc, elle lui avait demandé de lever la tête, et s'était occupée de la coupure qui lui cinglait le cou, cadeau d'un de ses copains. Il avait fait son possible pour paraître fort, mais il avait couiné comme une fillette parce que ça piquait vachement l'eau de vie. Ça avait fait sourire la femme.

-Tu vas devoir t'y habituer, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Je ne compte pas renouveler cette expérience, merci.

-Les garçons sont un peu agités en ce moment, je te présente nos excuses collectives pour cela. Enfin tu as frappé Peter tout de même. C'était même assez violent pour ce à quoi je m'attendais de la part d'un fils de … marchand de sucre.

Tony remarqua les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas le froisser, mais il se méfiait.

-Il n'avait qu'à pas me voler, marmonna-t-il en touchant le bijou à travers sa chemise.

-C'est précieux ?

-C'est pas vos oignons, grogna-t-il encore.

Elle rit à son ton mauvais.

-Tu sais, à être aussi grognon, on dirait Logan.

Puis elle se leva et lui demanda de la suivre. Ils rejoignirent James, et elle leur attribua la tâche de nettoyer le pont pour se rendre utile. Ils soupirèrent. C'était décidément une tradition …

Ils ne terminèrent leur travail qu'une fois le soir tombé. Ensemble, ils s'accordèrent une minute pour observer les restes du coucher de soleil, appuyés sur leurs balais.

-Hey les gars !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Peter, deux gamelles à la main qui avançait vers eux.

-C'est l'heure de la soupe, vous devriez aller manger au réfectoire, Thor nous a fait un excellent ragoût de chèvre.

-Et ça c'est pour qui ? Demandèrent-ils en désignant les bols qu'il portait.

-Oh c'est pour Clint, il ne peut pas quitter la vigie avant la nuit, alors je mange avec lui pour pas qu'il s'ennuie trop. Sinon il fait des conneries …

Tony hésita mais demanda quel genre de conneries le pirate faisait lorsqu'il s'ennuyait … Il n'aurait pas dû demander parce que le jeune garçon lui apprit que, par exemple, parfois Barton faisait pipi directement depuis le nid-de-pie, et tant pis pour ceux qui étaient en dessous. Cela fit beaucoup rire James.

Ils allèrent manger avec les autres, et en grandes victimes du jour, furent de corvée de vaisselle. En plongeant les bols de bois dans l'eau de mer d'un petit tonneau, Tony maugréait. Ces pirates le cherchaient, et ils allaient finir par le trouver. Tony lavait, James essuyait et Thor, le cuisinier en chef du bateau rangeait les grandes piles de gamelles et ses ustensiles dans d'autres tonneaux plus grands. Il ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais mais leur faisait quand même la conversation en islandais.

Quand ils eurent terminé, le géant blond les serra dans ses bras en guise de remerciements, et les relâcha enfin pour qu'ils aillent se coucher avec les autres membres de l'équipage.

En descendant à la cale, ils passèrent devant trois des pirates, qui, assis à une petite table, jouaient aux cartes.

Logan et Barton étaient à moitié nus, alors que les fripes de Natasha étaient intactes.

-Je sais pas pourquoi on joue avec toi, tu nous désapes toujours, se lamenta le quartier-maître.

-C'est parce que t'adores te foutre à poils, et tu le sais très bien, répliqua la rousse en riant.

Ils abattirent leurs jeux, et Barton soupira en enlevant son pantalon sans se lever de son tabouret.

-Une dernière manche ? Proposa la jeune femme.

-Non, refusa le blond, je veux pas que vous me balanciez à la flotte comme la dernière fois, j'ai failli y rester avec ce requin.

-T'exagères, c'est Thor qui insistait.

-Ouais c'est ça, tu comprends ce qu'il dit toi maintenant ?! Allez, bonne nuit, pilleurs.

Il se leva, et en sous-vêtements, descendit les escaliers pour aller se coucher.

-Vous voulez jouer les gosses ? Les apostropha alors le quartier-maître.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, surpris d'être invités.

-Pour finir à poils ? Non merci, déclina James qui avait eu assez de travail pour la soirée.

Il pensait que Tony le suivrait, et qu'ils en resteraient là, mais le jeune Stark s'arrêta devant la table :

-C'est quoi votre jeu ? Fit-il en s'asseyant à la place du sourd qui partait.

-Celui qui a la plus forte paire au bout de trois tours gagne la manche. On a quatre cartes et se débarrasse de celles qu'on veut pas au milieu et on en prend une autre tour à tour.

Tony hésita : il n'avait plus d'argent à jouer.

-Bah, on n'en a pas non plus, c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'a plus une seule chemise. On parie nos vêtements, lui expliqua le rousse.

-Ah parce que tu les gardes ?

-Tu crois que je porte des robes ou quoi ? Par contre, attention Logan a des puces.

Le quartier-maître grogna et se gratta la nuque en rosissant.

-Il dort avec les chiens.

Tony rit et accepta finalement de jouer.

Il perdit sa chemise, et son pantalon, mais parvint à les regagner à la rousse alors que Logan était cul nu depuis longtemps. Tony s'amusa beaucoup et découvrit que même le bourru quartier-maître pouvait rire, ce qui était d'ailleurs contagieux.

Cette partie de carte le détendit beaucoup et allégea un peu le poids de sa perte. Se faire des amis, lorsqu'on en perd, cela ne guérit pas, mais cela apaise la souffrance malgré tout.

Après cela ils parvinrent à dormir jusqu'au lendemain.

.

.

.

Le _Shield_ stagnait sur l'eau noire dans la nuit toute aussi noire. Il n'y avait pas de lune en vue, et les voiles étaient repliées pour ne pas laisser le fier navire avancer, en plus de l'ancre accrochée bien au fond de la mer, le navire ne bougeait pas d'un poil, tout entier caché derrière une île.

Le capitaine Fury, au-delà de sa capacité à énerver Tony en le traitant de blanc-bec ou de jeune noble au cul bordé d'argenterie, savait où mouillait généralement le vaisseau noir de Stane, et ils s'étaient donc dirigés vers la petite île sur laquelle le pirate avait établi sa base. Tony se voyait déjà l'incendier toute entière, bateau compris, mais Fury préférait un affrontement en mer. L'honneur et la piraterie avant tout. Donc ils attendaient.

James dormait à poings fermés avec les gars de l'équipage. Tony lui, avait un petit rendez-vous secret.

Il s'était presque entièrement déshabillé encore une fois, et il avait descendu la petite échelle aux marches de bois sur le côté de la coque, puis sa main avait tapoté quatre fois la surface de l'océan avec ce rythme si particulier qu'il ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes à patienter, accroché avec toute la force de ses bras aux planches de bois, Tony avait observé Steve sortir sa tête de l'eau, évaluant le danger, et, n'en remarquant pas, se rapprocher de lui.

Il était silencieusement descendu plus bas, et s'était laissé tomber dans ses bras. La température plutôt fraîche de l'eau l'avait presque fait crier, mais à la place Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'avait presque pas fait de bruit.

-Bonjour créature des mers, roucoula-t-il.

-''Bonjour'' ? Vraiment ? Au milieu de la nu …

Tony ne le laissa pas terminer et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je préfère ce salut-là, se moqua le triton lorsqu'il se fut éloigné.

-Bucky n'est pas avec toi j'espère ?

Steve fronça les sourcils, parce qu'il n'était pas certain que son ami ne l'avait pas suivi, mais il ne voulait pas l'alarmer.

-Non … Je suis désolé à propos de ça … Il n'est pas méchant tu sais, c'est juste que …

-Que tu aurais dû me tuer, je sais ! M'enfin c'est un requin quand même.

-Ah tu as reconnu ?

-Disons que je l'ai vu de plus près que ce que j'aurais aimé.

Steve sourit mais lui répéta que son ami n'était pas méchant. Peut-être que ses gênes de requin le tiraient en effet vers un instinct de prédateur, mais ce n'était pas volontaire. Tony marmonna un petit désaccord à ce sujet, mais laissa couler pour la suite et redemanda un doux baiser. Il se rendait compte que cela lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant ce voyage, et qu'en fait, il n'y avait eu le droit qu'une fois. Alors il voulait en profiter, et beaucoup plus cette fois.

Ils batifolèrent dans l'eau quelque temps avant que Steve ne décide d'emmener son humain sur la berge de sable de l'île, non loin, pour être plus tranquille et ne pas se faire réprimander à chaque fois qu'il bougeait une nageoire et faisait du bruit, ou qu'il le faisait rire ou crier.

Allongés côte à côte, les pieds et les nageoires caudales régulièrement submergés par les petites vagues du ressac, ils étaient bien. C'était le point de croisement de deux mondes très différents, alimenté par la curiosité, par un jeune amour accompagné d'une attirance mystique, par une tendresse étrange, comme deux âmes poussées l'une vers l'autre par un lien naturel mais nouveau et maladroit, et puis par cet amour commun de braver ou briser les interdictions.

Tony, appuyé sur un coude, était penché au-dessus de Steve, sa main caressant la peau très fraîche et encore mouillée de la poitrine massive du blond. Les doigts du triton jouaient dans les cheveux bruns humides alors qu'ils s'embrassaient lentement. Le plus jeune savourait avec délice en le laissant entendre par des marmonnements appréciatifs qui faisaient sourire Steve. C'était une chose qu'il ne pensait plus jamais subir, l'amour physique de quelqu'un d'autre. Son cœur se serrait et fondait alternativement devant les sensations de son corps et la raison dans sa tête.

Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, d'abord parce que c'était interdit, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait rien à offrir à Tony, à part une vie au bord de l'océan, toujours à la frontière de leurs deux mondes, toujours dans le danger d'être découverts, et d'ailleurs c'était déjà le cas puisque Bucky avait bien failli mettre un terme à cette folie lui-même. C'était trop peu et trop dangereux. Ça ne valait pas le prix que ça pouvait coûter.

Mais comment dire cela maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas, égoïstement, il ne voulait pas. Tout comme il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne pouvait pas s'infliger ce mal non plus. Alors tant pis.

Tant pis.

Steve attrapa, sans même ouvrir les yeux, la main qui se promenait maintenant sur son ventre et la prit un instant dans la sienne avant de remonter le long du poignet, puis sur toute la longueur du bras jusqu'à l'épaule bronzée. Il s'y appuya et renversa Tony pour prendre le dessus sur lui. Collé à lui et à moitié allongé sur ce corps de jeune homme, il sentait la peau chaude et il sentait aussi … autre chose contre la base de sa queue aquatique. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire fripon et flatté à la fois.

Tony s'arrêta, s'interrogeant sur ce sourire contre ses lèvres et rouvrit les yeux. Il observa la mine amusée du blond et ses yeux bleus braqués dans les siens.

-Quoi ?

Steve resta silencieux mais arqua ses sourcils en accentuant son rictus. Et Tony savait très bien de quoi il retournait. Il parvint à ne pas rougir et à garder un minimum de sérieux, se redressant légèrement en appuyant ses coudes dans le sable derrière son dos.

-Quoi c'est interdit aussi ? Railla-t-il.

-Je ne suis plus à une entorse à la règle près, mais ce n'est pas le problème …

-C'est quoi le problème alors ?

-Les sirènes ne se reproduisent pas exactement comme les humains …

Tony allait répondre pour forcer le triton à continuer et s'expliquer lorsqu'un appel leur parvint depuis le bateau, le son ricochant sur l'eau jusqu'à eux.

Le jeune homme fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, mais il avait très bien reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami. Steve eut un sourire lorsque l'appel se fit entendre une deuxième fois, et que Tony soupira fortement déçu.

-Je te vois ! Comprirent-ils au bout de la troisième fois.

-Je vais le tuer, marmonna Tony tandis que Steve ricanait doucement.

Le jeune homme maudit l'inventeur de la longue-vue sur plusieurs générations quand Steve se redressa et retourna dans son élément mouillé.

Il marmonna encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à se rendre à l'évidence que c'était foutu et qu'il avait bien besoin d'une douche froide avant de remonter sur ce foutu navire avec ces foutus pirates et ce foutu meilleur ami. Il entra dans l'eau, la mort dans l'âme. En plus elle était vraiment froide maintenant. Il gémit de surprise en sentant le corps massif de son triton se presser contre son dos.

-Ah ça y est, tu veux me noyer ? Râla-t-il.

Le rire cristallin à ses oreilles le décontracta dans l'eau, qui lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus agréable, et les baisers dans son cou le chatouillèrent. Il se sentit néanmoins obligé de protester :

-Attends Steve, peut-être que Rhodey nous voit !

Il sentit les écailles de Steve ripper un peu contre sa peau lorsqu'il lui tourna autour.

-Non, il te voit toi.

Et le triton plongea sous la surface. Tony grimaça, pas certain d'avoir tout compris.

Puis ses sourcils s'arquèrent lorsqu'il sentit les mains du blond sur sa peau submergée. Elles harcelèrent son buste, et même le courant de la mer sembla le caresser.

-Oh mon dieu ! Jura-t-il.

Steve venait de lui mordiller la chair tendre de la cuisse, le fourbe, et il ne s'arrêta pas là. Tony faillit boire la tasse lorsqu'il sentit les mains du triton se glisser dans son pauvre caleçon de toile sous l'eau salée, en même temps que ses dents venaient taquiner son ventre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment vu ça venir !

Il ferma les yeux en ouvrant la bouche, lorsqu'ils sentit le tissu imprégné d'eau glisser plus bas qu'il n'aurait dû sur ses cuisses, et il pâlit sans le voir lorsque quelque chose vint s'emparer de ce qu'il avait entre les jambes. Il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une main.

Il jura dans un jargon plutôt fleuri, puis gémit bruyamment, surpris, avant de se reprendre et de mordre les doigts de sa main gauche. La droite, elle, plongea dans l'eau pour aller se perdre dans la chevelure blonde ondulant dans le courant.

-Putain, échappa-t-il.

Sous l'eau, la langue du triton taquinait le jeune homme avec malice. Steve s'amusait à mordiller et suçoter alors qu'il la promenait le long du membre chaud, malgré la fraîcheur de l'océan.

Tony renversa la tête en arrière, rougissant. Il ne voyait rien de ce que le blond lui faisait, mais il n'avait qu'à l'imaginer, au fur et à mesure des coups de langue qui le ravissaient et l'emportaient très loin, alors que les dents égratignaient parfois sa peau et le faisaient sursauter.

Une longue plainte lui échappa lorsque Steve l'amena au fond de sa gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard il n'en pouvait plus, et sa semence se dissipait dans le courant de l'eau.

Steve refit doucement surface et vint timidement l'embrasser. Ses jambes lui faisant soudain défaut, Tony s'accrocha à son cou pour se soutenir.

Steve le ramena au bateau, sur lequel Tony remonta silencieusement en rougissant sous le regard réprobateur de Rhodey … et le jeune Stark parvint à dormir quelques heures.

.

.

.

Tony fut réveillé par quelqu'un secouant son épaule. Il émergea directement et attrapa le poignet de son agresseur avec pour l'objectif de le tordre, mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de James, alors il le lâcha et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, mais le son d'un cor qu'on sonnait depuis le pont du bateau, suivi d'un ''navire en vue'' retentissant, le renseigna.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et tous les deux se rendirent sur le pont du capitaine.

-C'est pas très discret comme approche, constata James.

-Qui a dit que je voulais être discret ? Répliqua le grand borgne en tenant fermement sa barre.

Il décrocha une longue-vue de sa ceinture et la tendit à Stark.

-Voulez-vous jeter un coup d'œil ?

Tony s'en empara avec empressement et scruta à travers la lunette le navire ennemi. L' _Iron Monger_ n'était pas amarré au petit port de l'île, la flottaison du navire était trop basse avec son chargement, et il ne pouvait atteindre le petit ponton de bois sans s'échouer sur les coraux. Les quelques six hommes restés de garde sur le navire s'étaient rassemblés à l'appel du cor sonné par Thor. Et Tony les voyait parler entre eux en observant le _Shield_ , stationné hors de portée de canon, soucieux. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'île, et en particulier sur un des hommes qui courait vers une bâtisse assez grande. Quelques secondes plus tard, Stane en sortait un peu en catastrophe, son chapeau à la main, et sa saleté de crâne chauve exposée au soleil.

Le visage de Tony se durcit, et il interrogea Fury du regard.

-En cas d'affrontement préparé, chaque équipage envoie un émissaire tiré au sort dans une chaloupe, pour discuter d'un arrangement à l'amiable. Nous allons donc gentiment lui demander de nous rendre la fille, et tout ce qu'il a volé sur votre île. Je doute cependant qu'il cède.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux pour l'émissaire ? Demanda James, soucieux de leurs nouveaux amis.

Le capitaine eut un sourire amusé :

-Ce sont des pirates, ils savent ce qui les attend.

Tony retourna à son observation des ennemis. Stane ramenait tout son équipage sur son navire. Oh non il n'allait sûrement pas leur céder quoi que ce soit.

-Et si Pepper n'est pas sur le bateau ? Fit-il en se retournant.

-J'ai pensé à cette éventualité. C'est pourquoi Peter ira fouiller l'île pendant la bataille.

-Je vais aller avec lui, proposa Rodhey. Pepper ne le suivra pas si elle ne le connaît pas.

Fury accepta sa proposition en opinant du chef, faisant bouger la plume de son couvre-chef.

La voix de Logan retentit alors qu'il déambulait parmi ses hommes avec un sac de toile, dans lequel chacun plongeait la main pour y piocher quelque chose.

-Tout le monde a son caillou ?

Une affirmation générale leur cassa les oreilles. Tout l'équipage leva alors le poing et montra le caillou que chacun avait pioché. Tous étaient blancs, sauf un … celui du quartier-maître.

-Allons bon, c'est encore moi, maugréa-t-il faisant rire plus d'un pirate alentours et en se grattant le crâne.

Fury leur confia, sur le ton du secret, que Logan prenait dès le début le caillou noir et ensuite seulement procédait à la distribution, parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'envoyer un de ses hommes seul face à un pirate sur lequel on ne pouvait pas compter. Il préférait faire ça lui-même. Vivre ou mourir ça lui importait peu depuis longtemps.

Le quartier-maître, après avoir demandé au capitaine le résumé de ses revendications, descendit dans la chaloupe qu'on avait mise à l'eau pour lui, puis rama jusqu'à rencontrer l'autre barque du bateau d'en face. Les deux jeunes sentirent la tension de l'équipage dès qu'il arriva à destination. Fury lui avait repris la longue-vue et scrutait son homme de main.

James tira la manche de Tony, et lui intima silencieusement de regarder vers le nid-de-pie. Le jeune homme fut surpris d'y trouver Barton un arc dans les mains, visant sans aucun doute l'émissaire ennemi. Tony se demanda comment il pouvait viser aussi loin alors qu'un canon ne l'aurait pu. D'ici, lui-même ne voyait que des silhouettes imprécises.

À part eux deux, personne ne fut surpris lorsqu'un coup de feu leur parvinrent avec un peu de retard sur leurs yeux, qui avaient vu Logan plonger à l'eau, alors que Clint laissait partir sa flèche. Tony se précipita sur la rambarde et jura lorsqu'il put voir le pirate ennemi tomber à la renverse. Il l'avait touché ?! Le jeune homme envoya un regard incrédule à l'archer qui fixait toujours le quartier-maître en train de difficilement regagner sa chaloupe. Logan finit par revenir.

-Heureusement que tu n'avais pas de chemise hein ? Le taquina Natasha alors qu'elle remarquait que son bras saignait.

La balle de plomb l'avait égratigné, mais rien de grave, d'ailleurs Logan n'avait même pas remarqué avant qu'elle en parle. Il fit une espèce de salut à Barton, qui le lui rendit.

-Ils ont dit ''allez vous faire foutre'' capitaine, hurla ensuite le brun.

-Comme c'est surprenant, fit Fury d'un ton parfaitement réjoui. Bien, mes amis, comme disait l'homme qui m'a défiguré, la mort attend tout homme au bout du chemin, et je me permettrais de rajouter que, de toute manière, le premier arrivé est toujours le premier servi ! Tous à vos postes et préparez-vous pour le combat !

Une clameur monta de l'équipage, et sur les ordres du capitaine, tout le monde alla à son poste.

Natasha apporta ses armes à son capitaine, et demanda à Tony s'il savait se battre.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

James tenta de le raisonner, mais Tony ne démordit pas d'une chose : il voulait tuer Stane lui-même, et il le ferait, même s'il devait mourir pour ça.

À cette mention, Fury eut un rictus et ordonna à Romanov d'apporter des armes au gamin, alors qu'il manœuvrait toujours.

À peine la négociation ratée des émissaires s'était-elle terminée, mal pour certains, que l' _Iron Monger_ avait largué ses voiles et tenté de les contourner pour leur barrer toute échappatoire. Mais l'équipage du _Shield_ n'allait pas se laisser faire. Le navire contourna lui aussi l'ennemi en s'en rapprochant le moins possible.

-Les enfants armez-moi ces canons nom de dieu ! S'écria le capitaine.

En parlant de canons, ceux de l'autre équipage firent feu, mais s'écrasèrent dans la mer en soulevant des gerbes d'eau impressionnantes. Tony pria pour que Steve soit en sécurité ailleurs.

-Ah ils veulent la jouer comme ça, très bien. Logan ! Hurla le capitaine à son second, utilise la tactique des deux vagues !

Alors que le brun sans chemise descendait dans les cales inférieures pour faire passer les ordres, Tony s'accrocha à une rambarde de l'escalier du pont principal. Il sentait que cela allait secouer. Nom de Dieu il se trouvait réellement au beau milieu d'un affrontement de pirates ?!

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que James avait quitté le navire, et se dirigeait vers l'île en compagnie du petit voleur, comme prévu.

Lorsque le _Shield_ fut assez près de son adversaire, les canons des deux bords firent feu, pratiquement tous en même temps, et alors que les boulets ennemis touchaient pour la plupart le côté du bateau plus fin, ceux de l'équipage de Fury frappèrent tous l'eau avec violence, ce qui créa à la fois une vague qui déstabilisa l'autre, et à la fois une pluie qui inonda le bord ennemi, éteignant les mèches des artificiers médusés et aussi celles des fusiliers. Cela donna un petit répit à l'équipage et Fury en profita pour beugler d'autres ordres que Tony ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Il avait aperçu Stane à la barre de son navire, et serrait très fort la rambarde de bois entre ses mains.

Natasha lui avait confié un pistolet et un sabre un peu rouillé. Tony savait se battre à l'épée, et viser avec une arme à feu, enfin il ne touchait pas toujours la cible, mais il savait s'en servir, c'était le principal. Jarvis lui avait appris beaucoup de chose. Ce serait pour lui aussi qu'il tuerait Stane. Les canonnades durèrent encore un moment, mais bientôt une petite explosion à bord de l' _Iron Monger_ accorda la victoire à Fury et son équipage, qui célébrèrent par un cri de guerre qui rendit presque Tony sourd. Là-dessus, le capitaine rapprocha le navire de l'autre, et les pirates se lancèrent à l'abordage avec un entrain démesuré pour la teneur de la tâche.

-Gamin, c'est le moment de montrer ce que tu vaux vraiment, l'encouragea le grand noir avant de quitter sa barre et de monter sur une grande planche pour se jeter dans la bataille.

Tony resta un moment pétrifié. Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Oui nettement. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ? Sûrement, comme il l'avait dit. La seule chose qu'il devait faire, c'était venger sa famille. Howard, Jarvis, et surtout sa mère.

Il porta la main au collier, coincé entre son cœur et sa chemise, et il se décida enfin à bouger.

Dans son champ de vision passa un cordage, avec accroché à son bout Thor, à moitié nu pour bien montrer ses muscles et intimider l'ennemi, beuglant quelque chose dans sa langue, sans doute des insultes, avec un marteau énorme à la main. Il ne put que se figer à cette vision, surtout quand il observa finalement le géant blond atterrir sur le vaisseau ennemi en plein sur un type auquel il brisa directement le cou sous la force de l'impact.

Quel équipage de grands malades.

Prenant tout son courage à deux mains, il préféra emprunter la même voie que Fury, et sauta sur une planche pour rejoindre l'autre bord, il trouva directement un adversaire et jura en évitant un coup d'épée dans les entrailles. Il utilisa directement la technique du coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille et laissa son adversaire pour ainsi dire mort. Il se fit discret et courut sur le pont principal. Il sursauta lorsque quelque chose lui siffla à l'oreille pour aller se planter dans l'œil d'un ennemi qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était l'œuvre de Barton, qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Mais à cet instant il arrêta de réfléchir : devant lui se battait Stane, contre un pirate de l'équipage de Fury dont il se débarrassa aisément, avant de s'en prendre à un suivant qui tentait de monter sur son pont de commandement.

.

.

.

La veille, après avoir quitté son humain, Steve était retourné à sa surveillance du bateau pirate qu'il avait marqué. Il y avait trouvé un Bucky a l'air mécontent.

Le requin ne lui avait rien dit, se contentant de le fixer avec reproche, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande exaspéré :

-Quoi ?!

-Es-tu en train de te mêler des affaires des humains ? L'avait-il accusé.

-Pas du tout … Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde c'est tout.

-Et en quoi est-ce qu'une guerre de pirates te regarde ?!

Steve avait soupiré avant de s'énerver et avant de se battre avec son ami. Cela n'aurait mené à rien, et il était devenu un peu plus raisonnable depuis sa noyade. Un tout petit peu …

-Il a besoin qu'on le protège Buck.

-C'est un humain. Il en meurt tous les jours et tu ne vas pas protéger ceux-là.

Steve avait levé les yeux au ciel. Enfin vers la surface.

-De toute façon quoi que je dise, j'aurais toujours tort avec toi.

-Parfaitement ! S'écria Bucky. C'est interdit ! Se mêler aux humains est interdit Steve, tu vas te faire tuer !

Le blond avait fait la sourde oreille en s'accrochant à la chaîne de l'ancre du navire, et à force de prétendre l'être, il s'était endormi.

Il n'avait émergé que le lendemain, alors que le soleil baignait l'eau de sa lumière diffuse. N'ayant pas repéré Bucky près de lui, il avait discrètement sorti la tête de l'eau, et avait attendu une quelconque action de la part des humains, quelque soit le camp.

Il avait senti et entendu l'autre navire arriver avant même de le voir, et bien avant le son du cor qui avait fait vibrer aussi bien l'air que l'eau.

D'en dessous, on aurait même cru au chant d'une baleine.

Le triton avait observé le manège des pirates, et il avait replongé lorsque le coup de feu retentissant lui avait fait peur.

Il soupçonnait bien sûr déjà que cela allait mal se passer, dégénérer en bataille, avec bien du sang et des morts qui finiraient par nourrir les poissons, car il connaissait les hommes et les pirates. Il avait vu l'ancre du navire remonter avant même que la chaloupe de l'émissaire ne soit mise à l'eau, et entendu les discussions des pirates qu'il espionnait. Mais ils lui faisaient toujours peur, il avait perdu l'habitude de la violence humaine.

Puis il avait suivi l' _Iron Monger_ lorsqu'il avait commencé à se mouvoir, toutes voiles désormais gonflées par le vent. Les détonations des canons l'avaient poussé à replonger, et il n'osait plus se rapprocher de la surface. Il voyait les boulets couler doucement après avoir beaucoup ralenti à l'impact avec l'eau, produisant des remous et un bruit infernal. C'était une pluie de plomb qui s'abattait lentement, jusqu'à se poser finalement sur le fond marin, soulevant un petit nuage de sable. Avaient suivi les débris de bois, qui eux, flottaient à la surface et encombraient le passage de la lumière.

Steve observait les deux navires se livrer bataille. Il entendit soudain Bucky qui l'appelait, inquiet, mais il n'y fit pas exactement attention, car il comprit enfin que si les deux bateaux se rapprochaient ainsi, c'était pour un abordage, et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Tony était désormais en danger.

Alors il s'élança vers la surface de toutes ses forces, mais Buck lui attrapa le bras et le freina dans sa course pour le ramener vers le fond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria-t-il.

-Je dois l'aider, lâche-moi ! Lui répondit le blond en se défaisant de sa prise.

Le requin le rattrapa par une nageoire et Steve sentit les griffes et la force de la transformation qu'avait déjà opérée son ami. Alors il fit de même et ils se battirent un instant encore.

Mais un morceau de vergue, trop lourd pour flotter, leur tombait droit dessus, et força Bucky à lâcher l'autre triton, qui en profita pour filer vers la surface.

-Tu es complètement fou ! Cria-t-il avant de le voir disparaître de l'océan.

Steve escaladait déjà la coque du navire abordé et ne l'entendit pas. Bucky resta planté là, incertain sur ce qu'il devait ou voulait faire.

.

.

.

Tony gâcha sa première chance en ne réagissant pas immédiatement après avoir repéré le scélérat de Stane, mais il gâcha aussi la seconde en voulant l'affronter à la loyale.

Stane balança le pirate qu'il affrontait par-dessus bord d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine, puis se retourna pour chercher un autre adversaire à envoyer au diable ou aux esprits marins, son regard croisa celui de Tony.

Il fut surpris. La première idée qui lui traversa le crâne fut celle de jouer l'innocent, ravi de revoir le gamin pour lequel il avait une réelle affection, mais à la vue de son air et à sa présence dans ce fatras, il devina qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'espoir de réussite pour cette tactique. Alors sa seconde idée fut beaucoup plus définitive.

-Oh … Tony, salua-t-il avec une petite révérence moqueuse en enlevant son chapeau à plume. Oh que dis-je !? Je devrais plutôt t'appeler Monsieur Stark maintenant !

Tony serra les dents et ses yeux réduits à deux fentes noires le foudroyèrent. Il tira rageusement l'épée de sa ceinture et avança avec rage vers l'assassin pour engager le combat.

Stane eut le culot de rire, alors Tony l'attaqua avec violence et rage. Le capitaine para avec facilité cet élan peu surprenant malgré sa soudaineté. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et cela énervait encore plus le jeune homme.

Tony se battait comme un jeune lion, mais son aîné était plus expérimenté et plus vicieux, il n'y mettait pas toutes ses forces ni toutes ses capacités, ce que le jeune homme savait pertinemment. Persévérer fut sans doute sa dernière erreur.

Stane était un pirate, et ceux-ci n'étaient pas réputés pour leur droiture.

C'est ainsi que, après avoir éprouvé la défense de Tony et l'avoir poussé à bout, il s'éloigna avec nonchalance, et le provoqua d'un sale sourire.

Le jeune homme écouta la colère en lui, qui l'avait submergé depuis longtemps, alors il se jeta à l'attaque, et trébucha sur le pied tendu de son ennemi pour se retrouver par terre et désarmé.

Sous l'éclat de rire de l'assassin, Tony se releva dos à lui, la rage au cœur et sur le visage, et se retourna.

Il se figea.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était surpris de se retrouver face au canon d'un pistolet. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

-Tu es bien comme ton père, gamin, constata Stane presque avec regret tout en armant le chien du pistolet.

.

.

.

Steve se hissa sur la dernière partie du navire, sur le pont le plus haut, alors que les hurlements des pirates parvenaient jusqu'à lui comme un avertissement. Il s'appuya prudemment sur le rebord et bascula sur le plancher de bois. Il souffla un peu avant de se rendre compte de l'ampleur du combat : le navire était envahi de deux hordes d'hommes sauvages qui s'étripaient mutuellement. Certains trichaient et se tiraient dessus, mais d'autres encore attirèrent encore plus son attention : un géant blond tenait un gigantesque marteau à la main et l'abattait sur le crâne de ses adversaires, qui devaient rarement survivre à un coup pareil. Non loin de lui un autre homme se battait d'une étrange manière. Comme une animal enragé, il mordait ses ennemis et, grâce à des gants étrangement munis de longues lames, il lacérait les autres pirates. Le regard du triton fut ensuite attiré par une tornade rousse qui ne laissait que des cadavres sur son passage. Armée de deux petits couteaux, la femme était terrible et invincible. Rapide comme le vent, elle semblait danser en massacrant les hommes de Stane. Ceux-ci commençaient à la fuir, et à lâchement lui tirer dessus de loin, tel qu'elle fut obligée de se mettre à couvert derrière un mât, se dérobant à la vue du triton. Mais un hurlement bestial lui fit déplacer son attention vers un autre pirate, qui venait de pratiquement arracher un bras à son adversaire. Il le rattrapa par l'autre bras, et d'un mouvement rageur l'envoya littéralement voler par-dessus bord. Steve n'avait pas le souvenir qu'une telle force pût être possédée par un simple humain.

Il revint tour à tour aux uns et aux autres en se promettant de les surveiller de près lors de cette bataille, car il ne voulait avoir affaire à aucun d'entre eux.

En balayant ce champ de bataille, il se rendit compte que les pirates de Stane étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, et qu'ils allaient bientôt submerger les alliés de Tony, mais soudain, il se figea : il l'avait trouvé, Tony. Son sang se glaça quand il vit le jeune homme à terre et le capitaine chauve en face de lui, le menaçant de son pistolet.

Il sentit sa transformation s'opérer d'elle-même, et, lorsque ses dents eurent fini de s'aiguiser, il lança un cri.

Le peuple de la mer avait un autre langage que celui des hommes. Il fonctionnait avec des ondes, qui se répercutaient sur tout ce qu'elles touchaient, pour donner une image audible des profondeurs noires des abysses. Les sirènes l'utilisaient pour se repérer et communiquer sur de longues distances, ou bien pour donner ce ton à leur voix qui charmait tant les marins qu'elles pouvaient ensuite dévorer. Mais à courte portée, et qui plus est, pour l'oreille humaine, c'était un son strident parfaitement insupportable, alors quand il cria, tous les pirates tombèrent au sol en se tenant la tête dans des gémissements miséreux. Faibles créatures. Ils restèrent sonnés sur les planches de bois.

Le triton aurait voulu courir relever Tony, mais il ne pouvait pas se déplacer rapidement sans eau, et il se rendait compte que Bucky avait raison, que cela avait été folie de se rendre au-delà des frontières de l'océan. Il était vulnérable ici.

Steve sursauta lorsqu'une flèche vint se ficher dans le bois tout près de lui, et qu'un cri brisa le silence que le sien avait créé :

-Sirène !

L'annonce produisit comme une onde de panique dans la foule d'humains dont certains hurlèrent ou se bouchèrent les oreilles avec empressement, peu importait le camp. Puis, une fois que certains se furent remis sur pieds, ils commencèrent à lui tirer dessus.

Steve se jeta derrière des caisses de bois, ses griffes ripant contre les planches du pont. Il se recroquevilla alors que des éclats de bois et de plomb volaient autour de lui, en couvrant sa tête de ses bras.

-Non ! Entendit-il.

Il mit un moment, sans doute comme les autres, à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Tony. Qui d'autre aurait pu s'interposer en faveur d'une sirène de toute manière ?

-Il est avec nous ! Continua le jeune homme, créant une autre vague de silence.

Steve ne le vit pas mais les pirates ennemis pâlirent, alors que l'équipage du _Shield_ restait muet de stupéfaction.

.

.

.

Au fond de l'océan, Bucky était attentif à ce qui se passait au-dessus de l'eau. Sa queue battait nerveusement l'eau et soulevait des nuages de sable du fond marin. Il n'entendait plus les canons, mais il reconnaissait des coups de feu qui résonnaient dans l'eau, et puis il y avait eu le cri strident de Steve. Il priait pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son ami, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il pouvait toujours aller chercher du secours dans les abysses les plus proches, il nageait vite, il pouvait le faire … Mais les agissements de Steve seraient découverts et il serait jugé selon la loi du roi. Il attendait avec appréhension.

.

.

.

Le monde autour de Tony tournait dans tous les sens. Le bruit lui avait vrillé les tympans et il restait encore sous le choc. Son avantage c'était qu'il était déjà par terre lorsque le cri avait retenti, alors il avait eu un moment de répit pour se remettre. Puis il avait entendu l'alerte de Clint : une sirène.

Ce ne pouvait être que Steve. Il trouva facilement les écailles bleues avant qu'elles ne disparaissent derrière ce qu'il reconnaissait comme des caisses de sucre que Stane avait volées à son père. Ces pensées le recentrèrent sur le capitaine en face de lui, un genou au sol, toujours troublé par les sons stridents. Tony pouvait se lever, et il pouvait le tuer. C'était le bon moment. Mais on tirait sur Steve, et le pauvre triton ne pouvait pas fuir, il était allé trop loin du bord du navire pour s'abriter, et le jeune homme avait étrangement conscience que son amant était en danger. Il avait un choix à faire : achever Stane ou sauver Steve. Il serra les dents en se relevant et grimpa sur le grand rebord du bateau pour attirer l'attention de tous les pirates.

-Non ! Fit-il pour les arrêter.

Les coups de feu cessèrent et il s'en sentit tranquillisé intérieurement.

-Il est avec nous !

Il vit que l'équipage de Stane sembla grandement effrayé par la nouvelle, alors que les hommes de Fury le regardèrent bizarrement. Tony croisa l'unique œil du grand noir plutôt étonné, ce qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

-Stark attention ! L'avertit soudain Logan.

Tony sursauta et se retourna vers Stane. Il avait oublié le renégat, et il sentait que ce serait sa dernière erreur et qu'il avait sacrifié à Steve sa dernière chance.

Il avait raison.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir que le chauve pointait de nouveau son pistolet sur lui, que le coup partit.

Le jeune homme ne sentit tout à coup plus rien.

Plus rien à part l'océan autour de lui.

Froid. Il avait juste froid.

.

.

.

Steve avait rouvert les yeux lorsque les pirates, grâce à Tony, avait cessé de lui tirer dessus. Mais, alors qu'il se redressait pour pouvoir combattre ou replonger dans l'océan, Stane avait tiré sur Tony.

Et il l'avait tué. Steve l'avait vu, pétrifié. La pauvre chemise tant malmenée du jeune homme épris de liberté s'était teintée de sang avant qu'il ne tombe à l'eau, poussé par le choc. Le blond avait arrêté de respirer à ce moment-là.

Les combats avaient repris autour de lui, mais cela l'indifférait. Il ne les voyait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait désormais était cet homme, cet assassin, ce pirate. Il venait de tuer son jeune amant en faisant preuve d'une froideur extrême. Quelques secondes après son forfait, il avait jeté son arme déchargée un peu plus loin, et avait trouvé un nouvel adversaire pour son sabre, donnant l'exemple à ses hommes. À un moment il avait aboyé un ordre : qu'on se débarrasse de la maudite créature des mers, mais Steve n'y avait pas fait attention. Il n'avait plus peur de ces hommes. Ils n'étaient que des créatures mauvaises. Ils méritaient d'aller par le fond. Il les y aiderait, puis pourrait enfin dévorer ce maudit pirate.

Steve voulut s'élancer à sa poursuite, mais trois marins plutôt mal intentionnés s'avançaient vers lui pour exécuter l'ordre du capitaine renégat et l'évider comme un poisson. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans sa zone de contact, le triton immobile jusqu'ici réagit avec une vivacité propre à sa part marine et en moins d'une seconde, l'un des pirates se tenait la gorge que les griffes de Steve venait d'ouvrir. Les deux autres ne furent pas plus chanceux. Alors que l'un fut assommé d'un puissant coup de queue, l'autre fut mordu à la gorge et ne s'en tira pas entier, et encore moins vivant.

Une fois ses victimes mortes, la créature s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, puis elle rampa d'une manière assez monstrueuse. Elle n'était plus bleue. Ses écailles avaient traîné dans le sang pourpre des cadavres, qui les avait teintées.

Seulement, un quatrième pirate, que Steve n'avait pas remarqué, lui jeta sur le dos un lourd filet de pêche. Les mailles l'emprisonnèrent, et plus il tenta de se débattre, plus il s'y emmêla. Il mordit les cordes, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait se libérer. Il eut un instant pour saisir l'ironie du destin. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Tony, il s'était pris dans un filet. Ainsi, il le serait aussi pour la dernière. Le pirate descendit les quelques marches du haut desquelles il avait réussi à l'emprisonner, et pour être sûr de garder la créature en place, il tira son sabre et le planta dans le bois noir du bateau en transperçant une fine nageoire bleue de sa queue.

Steve hurla de douleur de sa voix surnaturelle mais son cri n'eut aucun effet. Il tenta de se retourner pour attaquer d'une quelconque manière, mais la douleur l'en empêcha cruellement. Il n'eut le temps de voir que l'ombre de plusieurs hommes se rapprocher de lui, qu'un coup à la tête le fit plonger dans les abysses de l'inconscience.

.

.

.

Bucky attendait toujours au fond de l'océan. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs hommes tomber à l'eau. Il avait résisté à la tentation d'en noyer quelques-uns. Certains étaient déjà morts lorsqu'ils avaient atteint l'océan. Mais celui-ci … il le reconnaissait. Sa silhouette lui était familière. Elle lui était familière parce qu'il s'agissait de l'humain dont s'était entiché Steve, alors il nagea vers lui. Le garçon coulait, emporté par le poids de ses vêtements … et aussi parce que la vie le quittait. Bucky s'en aperçut très vite, car il percevait déjà l'odeur et le goût du sang. En s'approchant un peu plus près, il vit que la blessure venait de sa poitrine. En plein milieu. Il allait forcément mourir. Bucky ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, il eut mal au cœur l'espace d'un instant. Peut-être parce que son ami en serait triste ?

Il suivit le corps qui coulait lentement, son sang excitant ses instincts de requin. Lui rendrait-il service en le dévorant ?

Puis quelque chose s'échappa de la chemise blanche du jeune homme : un cristal, bleu. C'était la couleur préférée de Steve.

…

Le gamin ouvrit faiblement les yeux, se réveillant.

Bucky soupira.

Il l'attrapa par une cheville et l'entraîna vers le fond. Il le sentit se débattre faiblement. Il devait être en train de se noyer, Bucky croyait se souvenir que ce n'était pas une sensation agréable, mais c'était son but. Une fois au fond, il le força à s'allonger sur le sable. De toute façon, il n'avait plus la capacité de lui résister ou de s'échapper. Puis, à l'aide de ses griffes, il déchira ses pauvres vêtements. Il enfonça aussi ses doigts dans la blessure de l'humain et en retira le plomb qui l'avait blessé. Sous la souffrance que cela lui procura, Tony perdit ses dernières réserves d'air.

Puis le requin s'empara du pendentif, brisant la fine chaîne qui le retenait autour de son cou, et le plaça sur sa plaie béante, d'où s'échappait sa vie.

Et Tony mourut.

.

.

.

Lorsque le jeune homme s'éveilla de nouveau, il avait atrocement mal au crâne, et à la poitrine, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur et brûlé l'intérieur. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Il porta la main sur son cœur, et le pendentif de sa mère était là pour le tranquilliser. Il n'entendait étrangement pas grand-chose.

Où était-il déjà ?

Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux pour regarder autour de lui, comme pour reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle il s'était endormi.

Mais … il s'agissait du fond de l'océan.

Il paniqua d'un seul coup, et se releva en arrêtant de respirer, gonflant ses joues, dans un réflexe purement stupide, de ce qu'il pensait être de l'air. Sauf que c'était de l'eau. Il était en train de se noyer ! Il avait de l'eau plein les poumons !

Il se débattit et tenta de nager vers la surface quand quelqu'un le prit par les épaules et le secoua pour attirer son attention.

C'était le triton requin. Tony se débattit de plus belle.

-Calme-toi ! Calme-toi, tout va bien ! Tu peux respirer ! Lui disait-il.

Tony finit par l'écouter, et par constater, qu'en effet il pouvait respirer normalement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était nu, et c'est en se regardant qu'il appréhenda l'ampleur de la chose.

Son corps avait changé.

Le bas surtout, car ses jambes semblaient désormais soudées, et des écailles rouges, orange et jaunes remplaçaient sa peau. Il avait des sortes de rayures, et surtout des piquants, qui partaient des nageoires sur ses hanches, son dos, et sa queue. Il n'avait jamais vu de poisson semblable.

Il avait aussi des branchies qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient à un rythme rapide. C'était comme cela qu'il respirait. C'était comme inné.

Il observa ses mains pour voir entre ses doigts une fine membrane transparente qui les liait. Il avait en somme désormais une queue de poisson et les doigts palmés.

Il mit un certain temps à assimiler ces informations correctement. Ensuite seulement il tenta de se déplacer et échoua lamentablement. Cela ne fonctionnait pas du tout comme des jambes. Il se remémora les mouvements ondulants de Steve, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu nager et toutes les suivantes, et l'imita.

-Attends, pas comme ça, le retint le requin en le maintenant en place. La queue, c'est pour avancer, les nageoires pour diriger.

Tony se défit vivement de son étreinte et montra les dents.

-Ne me touche pas !

Il avait placé ses bras entre lui et le triton gris, et ses piquants l'auraient touchés si Bucky n'avait pas fait un brusque écart vers l'arrière.

Le requin arbora un sourire carnassier plein de dents avant de lui reprocher son ingratitude :

-Je t'ai sauvé.

-Tu m'as noyé ! Se souvint soudain Tony.

Il allait l'attaquer sous le coup de la peur et de la colère lorsque le cri brisé de souffrance de Steve leur parvint à tous les deux. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les navires emmêlés.

-C'était Steve ? Demanda le jeune homme.

L'autre ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre alors qu'il s'élançait vers la surface.

-Hey attends-moi !

-Pas question ! Reste ici, tu es faible et ils t'ont déjà tué une fois, ils peuvent très bien recommencer.

Tony stoppa tout mouvement, se laissant flotter dans le courant, se remémorant le coup de pistolet qui l'avait touché. Il porta la main à sa blessure pour y trouver encore une fois le triangle de cristal incrusté dans sa chair à peine cicatrisée. Quelle magie était-ce ?

Puis il battit de la queue brusquement et suivit le requin avec un peu de retard. Ce salaud nageait vite.

Bucky fit bien attention à escalader le bord extérieur du bateau pour être le moins visible possible. En regardant la surface de l'océan, hésitant, il aperçut plusieurs ailerons, véritables requins attirés par le massacre. Ses semi-semblables lui redonnèrent courage en lui rappelant sa nature. Il était un prédateur, et il avait les dents les plus efficaces de la mer.

Tony, lui, une fois son chaperon disparu, ne s'était pas embarrassé de savoir quel côté du navire emprunter. Une fois à la surface, il avait dû recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée en se noyant, cela l'avait fait vomir, et le sel avait irrité tout sa gorge. La respiration sifflante, il se hissa en grimaçant jusqu'au niveau du pont supérieur. Tout à coup craintif, il s'interrogea sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas d'arme et se tenir debout pour marcher allait être difficile. Bucky lui avait enseigné sommairement comment nager mais pas comment se transformer. Alors qu'allait-il faire ?

Un pirate jeté par-dessus bord le sortit de ses sombres pensées et il dût se plaquer contre le bois mouillé pour éviter d'être entraîné dans la chute.

Ne trouvant donc pas de réponse plus rassurante que le seul devoir d'aider Steve, il se reprit et se hissa par-dessus la rambarde pour tomber derrière des caisses peu gracieusement. Il tenta de se mettre debout, mais se fit l'effet d'une créature échouée pitoyablement sur un banc de sable. Alors il se traîna sur le plancher pour observer ce qu'il se passait alentour.

Il vit avec regret le marteau de Thor s'abattre sans pitié sur le crâne d'un assaillant, alors que Logan et ses griffes étripaient un autre homme avant de l'abandonner avec dégoût pour escalader l'un des mâts encore en place. Apparemment les sentinelles qui canardaient ses hommes depuis leur position protégée ne lui plaisaient pas et il avait l'intention de les en faire descendre.

-Banner ! Entendit-il.

Cette voix féminine détourna son attention du quartier-maître, et il trouva Natasha penchée vers le comptable de l'équipage qui à genoux sur un ennemi ne se lassait de le frapper.

-Banner ! Stop !

Le visage en bouillie du type attestait de la force du si doux comptable de l'équipage. Accroupie auprès de lui, Natasha tentait de le calmer, sans résultat.

-Bruce arrête, il est mort c'est bon ! Fit-elle plus doucement.

Devant la constatation de l'évidence, le brun suspendit soudain son poing dans le vide et se retourna vers elle.

Tony perçut clairement la seconde de peur qu'éprouva la rousse dans le mouvement de recul qu'elle eut sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Banner sembla en avoir conscience lui aussi et se retourna, comme blessé, avant de s'enfuir en se jetant du pont supérieur pour atterrir en contrebas devant un autre adversaire à démolir.

La jeune femme soupira, puis siffla bruyamment. Thor se détourna de son ennemi pour la chercher des yeux, et se prit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit à peine bouger. Son marteau le vengea méchamment, et enfin la montagne blonde trouva Natasha au balcon de commandement.

-Occupe-toi de Bruce ! Lui hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille.

Le blond lui répondit en islandais, mais lâcha sa masse pour se lancer à la poursuite du comptable. Tony s'attarda quelque instant sur la tentative d'un ennemi de ramasser le marteau sans pouvoir parvenir à ne serait-ce que le soulever.

Puis en regardant plus loin, son regard tomba sur Stane, qui se battait contre un grand noir de l'équipage de Fury. Le sabre du renégat ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur l'homme et ne parvenait pas à entamer sa peau.

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il allait perdre, Stane hurla à ses hommes :

-Libérez le Fléau !

Tony fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais Natasha, toujours proche de lui, blanchit grandement en entendant ça. Elle siffla de nouveau et cria à Thor d'oublier Bruce encore un moment, parce qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de lui. Tony frissonna en imaginant ce que pouvait être ce Fléau.

Puis deux hommes tombèrent du ciel en hurlant, s'écrasant durement sur le plancher de bois, et Logan descendit imprudemment en leur atterrissant dessus pour amortir sa chute.

Un cri de rage retentit depuis la cale. Logan et Natasha jurèrent en même temps. Ils repérèrent Fury et coururent lui prêter main forte.

Tony choisit ce moment pour bouger : le quartier-maître avait libéré le passage de ses griffes et Tony avait repéré la nuance bleue des écailles de Steve pratiquement à l'autre bout du bateau. Le tout jeune triton rampa en s'accrochant de ses ongles au bois humide. Il l'avait vu prisonnier d'un filet et littéralement cloué au bateau par l'épée d'un de ces maudits pirates. Son cœur s'était gonflé de colère et il se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qu'avait dû ressentir Steve lorsque Stane lui avait tiré dessus … Il se promit d'être prudent et de ne pas se laisser aveugler par sa colère cette fois-ci, et de surtout faire confiance à Stane pour l'attaquer de la façon la moins honorable possible.

Traverser tout le bateau en rampant lui paraissait une mauvaise idée, mais il n'avait pas le choix, ses bras ne supporteraient pas une autre escalade du côté de la coque. Il aurait bien demandé à Thor de le porter jusque là-bas mais le grand blond était occupé à se battre à mains nues avec un grand gaillard aussi balèze que lui. Le jeune homme tâcha de rester près du bord et loin des affrontements qui prenaient place un peu partout. Le peu qui le remarquait était soit trop lâche pour se frotter à une sirène, soit stoppé par une flèche dans n'importe quelle partie du corps. Tony n'oublierait pas de remercier Barton plus tard.

Mais alors sur sa droite, les escaliers et la porte des cales explosèrent en mille éclats de bois projetés un peu partout. Toutes les rixes s'arrêtèrent, soudain pour observer le danger qui venait d'apparaître. Cette fois, ce fut l'équipage de Fury qui perdit ses couleurs en observant l'homme qui se tenait au milieu du pont, engoncé dans une armure peinte en rouge. Il portait un casque qui lui cachait tout le visage, à l'exception de yeux, qui luisaient d'une manière malveillante et qui laissaient transparaître une certaine folie meurtrière. Il était encore plus gigantesque que Thor. L'homme fit quelques tours sur lui-même pour repérer une cible. Son regard s'arrêta sur Logan.

Le quartier-maître se redressa lentement, tandis que son adversaire reculait. Puis le Fléau se mit à courir dans sa direction et avant que Logan n'ait pu bouger, pétrifié par la surprise, le monstre le percuta de plein fouet et alla tous les deux les écraser contre le grand mât.

Le choc fit trembler tout le bateau.

Tony espéra voir Logan se relever, mais hélas, le pauvre corps ne bougea pas du pouce, tandis que l'autre se redressait sans mal. L'homme en armure eut un cri de rage, encore, et choisit une autre cible.

Les combats reprirent en même temps qu'il s'élançait, les ennemis revigorés par ce regain de puissance.

Le pauvre homme désigné par le destin pour servir d'amortisseur au fléau eut beau courir, il finit écrasé contre un canon.

Tony prit le parti de se détacher de ce spectacle et d'avancer le plus vite possible. Alors qu'il s'agrippait à ce qu'il trouvait pour se traîner et que la force quittait peu à peu ses maigres bras, un pirate trébucha sur sa queue et se fit embrocher par un capitaine Fury pas très content. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le noir eut un drôle d'air surpris :

-Stark ? Comment est-ce possible ?!

Un hurlement l'interrompit dans ses questionnements, et il se retourna pour voir Banner sauter sur le dos du Fléau en armure en lui frappant sur la tête. Il le fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber au sol où le combat continua.

-Ne traînons pas trop par ici ! S'exclama le capitaine en ramassant le bras du jeune homme pour le tenir contre lui et l'amener à couvert.

Ils rejoignirent Natasha derrière un canon renversé. En le voyant, la jeune femme eut le même air halluciné que son capitaine. Elle l'interrogea du regard, et le noir haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu encore en vie ?

-Je dois aider Steve.

-C'est qui Steve ?

Tony eut un soupir exaspéré et les deux pirates comprirent très bien qu'il s'agissait de la créature des mers qui avait atterri dans leur conflit.

-C'est à cause de moi qu'il est là, je ne veux pas qu'il meure à cause de moi.

Un tremblement du navire les interrompit encore. Les deux pirates se redressèrent et regardèrent ce qu'il en était par-dessus leur abri de fortune.

-Natasha, veille à ce que Thor s'occupe du Fléau, on ne peut pas gagner sans se débarrasser de ce monstre.

La jeune femme opina et partit en courant vers l'islandais.

-Toi reste ici. Je m'occupe de libérer ta sirène, se proposa le borgne.

-Non s'il vous plaît, emmenez-moi !

-Non, tu es trop vulnérable, un vrai boulet … Reste ici.

Le capitaine partit sans plus de considération pour le jeune homme qui l'insulta entre ses dents.

Tant pis, puisque personne ne voulait l'aider, Tony ferait sans.

Il reprit sa route, bien moins vite que l'avait fait le capitaine. Une série de chocs répétés lui fit tourner la tête vers les deux brutes qui se battaient : Banner était toujours accroché sur le dos du Fléau et celui-ci pour s'en délester n'avait trouvé qu'une seule idée, il fonçait à reculons sur l'un des mâts secondaires, plus près de lui que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il redoubla d'effort pour se traîner à couvert, derrière les caisses qui avaient abrité Steve lorsqu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Il n'était plus très loin du triton bleu qui soufflait avec colère sur les deux pirates qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui. La flaque de sang dans laquelle il se débattait témoignait de sa victoire sur le dernier qui avait essayé. Mais sa queue était toujours transpercée par la lame plantée dans le plancher.

Tony aurait voulu courir vers son amant, le libérer et le porter jusqu'à l'eau pour le remettre en sécurité, mais ses jambes n'étaient plus humaines. Il allait néanmoins se décider à poursuivre sa route pour le rejoindre, lorsqu'il sentit le sol trembler sous ses coudes, il releva la tête et put voir passer, au-dessus des caisses empilées qui le protégeaient et au-dessus la rambarde, Banner, avec un cri rageur, avant qu'il ne disparaisse par-dessus bord suivi du bruit de son plongeon. Tony comprit que le Fléau l'avait jeté dans les airs, parvenant enfin à se débarrasser de son coriace assaillant. Maintenant, c'était au tour de quelqu'un d'autre de subir sa force, et le jeune homme se fit discret pour ne pas être désigné par le destin. Il se serait tout simplement fait piétiner. Par chance il entendit que le prochain adversaire du monstre choisit lui-même de l'affronter, grâce à quelques mots d'islandais, qui vu le ton, n'étaient pas des compliments. Le fléau fonça tête baissée vers Thor qui brandissait son marteau vers lui.

Tony choisit de ne pas suivre le reste de cette lutte des titans et de foncer rejoindre Steve. Alors qu'il avançait, toujours trop lentement à son goût et les bras à bout de force, il vit que Fury avait enfin décidé de passer à l'action et s'occupait des deux pirates qui tentaient de s'en prendre au triton prisonnier. L'un d'eux en eu la gorge tranchée tandis que l'autre fut embroché de part en part par l'épée habile du capitaine.

Nick se retourna vers l'étrange créature, qu'il détailla un instant, plutôt impressionné de croiser enfin une sirène, enfin un triton … Il en avait vu des choses sur les flots de l'océan, mais il n'avait pas encore eu la malchance de rencontrer ces créatures. Il croisa le regard bleu qui semblait le mettre au défi. Le noir s'approcha d'un pas décidé et retira le sabre qui maintenait le triton cloué au sol.

Steve put enfin se redresser. Relevant le visage vers le pirate pour le remercier, il vit le danger arriver de derrière celui-ci :

-Attention ! Le prévint-il.

Fury se retourna, prêt à l'affrontement, mais hélas n'eut pas le réflexe assez vif, et Stane eut le temps de lui lacérer le bras et une partie du dos de son épée avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver l'assaut.

Le grand noir tomba à terre et recula, tenant son bras blessé de son autre main. Il avait lâché ses armes.

Steve tentait de se défaire du filet, mais les mailles étaient solides et ses nageoires s'y étaient emmêlées. Il vit avec horreur le capitaine renégat se rapprocher de lui, l'arme à la main, prêt à frapper et à lui ouvrir le ventre.

Puis une masse blanche et rouge se jeta en hurlant sur le pirate et le déséquilibra.

.

.

.

Un peu plus loin, au milieu du pont inférieur, Thor courait dans tous les sens, poursuivi sans relâche par le monstrueux goliath qui le briserait sans doute en deux s'il l'attrapait. Natasha aurait presque trouvé cela drôle, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique. L'équipage était à moitié hors d'état. La plupart se cachait derrière les nombreuses caisses de sucre qui étaient sur le point d'être déchargées avant leur arrivée, l'autre avait investi les cales à la recherche d'une zone de combat plus restreinte et couverte. Logan n'avait toujours pas bougé, et la rousse redoutait la possibilité qu'il ait réellement rendu l'âme cette fois, Banner était à l'eau, Peter n'était toujours pas rentré de l'île, Clint n'avait plus de flèches pour les couvrir et descendait de son nid de pie pour se porter à leur dernier secours, et Thor jouait à « attrape-moi si tu peux » avec un monstre en armure rouge.

Soudain, le grand blond s'arrêta et se retourna, un air moqueur sur le visage. Le Fléau ne réfléchit pas, et prit toute sa vitesse et son élan pour lui foncer dessus et le faucher. Natasha aperçut la grimace de Thor qui se prépara à encaisser le rude choc, et enfin la collision se produisit. L'écho du marteau sur le casque du terrible Fléau résonna un moment, pendant qu'à la fois Thor et à la fois son ennemi étaient projetés contre la barrière du bord, qui céda, les laissant tous les deux tomber à la mer.

Natasha se précipita à la rambarde, comme plusieurs autres membres des deux équipages, pour voir couler le fléau en armure, trop lourde pour qu'il puisse flotter, et le corps de Thor, remonter tout seul à la surface. Puis elle avisa les ailerons des requins qui n'hésitaient pas à se repaître des cadavres. Elle voulut aller porter secours à son ami lorsqu'elle aperçut un autre aileron, qui lui était hors de son élément. Elle se pencha un peu plus pour remarquer un troisième triton, juste en dessous d'elle, accroché au navire. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le silence relatif de la bataille dura un instant, avant qu'elle ne se décide à entamer la conversation :

-Tu peux dire à tes amis de ne pas dévorer les miens ?

Le triton-requin lui dévoila ses jolies dents d'un sourire narquois.

-Aide-moi à monter à bord et on verra ça, proposa-t-il.

La rousse lui tendit la main, et lui la prit. Elle le tira de toutes ses forces et parvint à le hisser à bord.

.

.

.

En voyant Stane avancer vers Steve comme il avait dû le faire avec ses parents, Tony n'avait pas réfléchi et trouvant la force nécessaire dans sa colère vengeresse, il avait sauté sur le pirate. Ils avaient chuté un peu plus loin dans un roulé-boulé cocasse. Tony avait mal à la tête, et partout ailleurs quand il se redressa. Le grognement sur sa gauche lui indiqua que l'assassin faisait de même. Stane se remit debout assez vite, alors que lui ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Puis en reconnaissant Tony, son visage fut envahi de confusion.

-Mais combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je me débarrasse des Stark ? S'exclama-t-il, tout en s'approchant du garçon.

Dans leur chute, Stane n'avait pas lâché son sabre, et la lame avait égratigné Tony au flanc, qui saignait. La blessure à sa poitrine saignait aussi, elle avait dû se rouvrir dans la pagaille qu'avait été sa tentative de sauvetage. Tony était perclus de douleurs, et fatigué. Il s'était fait tuer il y avait à peine quelques minutes, et devant cet homme si sûr de sa puissance et si malfaisant, il se sentait désormais bien faible. Il eut peur alors qu'il le regardait s'avancer vers lui pour en finir une seconde fois, alors il reculait, faisant de son mieux pour glisser sur le bois humide de sang et en poussant de ses mains pleines d'échardes. Puis soudain, le capitaine trébucha et fut obligé de s'arrêter. Sa jambe sembla le faire souffrir. En posant son regard sur elle, Tony y trouva un piquant strié de rouge et blanc, enfoncé dans la cuisse du capitaine. Il comprit d'où lui venait sa douleur au coude. La jambe engourdie, la progression de l'assassin chauve vers lui en fut moins rapide, mais toujours plus que sa fuite. Il allait le rattraper et le tuer cette fois-ci sans recours.

Mais alors, Bucky, aidé par Natasha parvint jusqu'à son congénère emprisonné, et libéra rapidement Steve, grâce à la dextérité de la rousse. Immédiatement, le triton bleu se retourna et rampa le plus rapidement possible vers Stane et Tony, alors que le dos du jeune homme rencontrait la rambarde du pont, juste à côté de Fury, qui tenait toujours son bras douloureux.

Steve, trempé de sang qui n'était pas que le sien, se confondait plus ou moins avec le bois brun du bateau. Il se traîna rapidement et finalement arriva l'instant où il eut suffisamment avancé : sa main griffue se saisit de la jambe de l'assassin.

Ce dernier, sentant cette prise piquante écarquilla les yeux et Tony, juste en face de lui, put enfin y déceler la lueur de la peur misérable qu'il méritait de ressentir.

Le triton bleu tira soudain sur la jambe et fit tomber en avant le capitaine renégat, qui lâcha son épée sous la puissance du choc. Il eut un cri surpris lorsque les griffes noires revinrent à la charge, s'enfonçant dans son dos. Un cri métallique beaucoup moins puissant que celui qui avait mis tout le monde à terre lui fit perdre un peu plus de son sang-froid. Stane chercha précipitamment à récupérer son épée, tendant son bras pour l'atteindre, se pressant en sentant les dents pointues se refermer sur sa nuque avec une sorte de fatalité horrible et lente, comme savourée. Ses doigts touchèrent la garde, rapprochant l'arme de lui et il finit par la saisir, il la tira vers l'arrière pour couper la tête de cette créature immonde en se retournant d'un coup, mais la lame était coincée. Il eut beau tirer, elle ne se délogea pas. Il eut le temps de se rendre compte que c'était la botte du capitaine Fury qui la retenait, alors que le noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce spectacle plutôt macabre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, avant que son regard ne revienne vers Tony, puis le craquement de sa nuque lui ôta toute vie et sa tête retomba mollement, toujours soutenue par la mâchoire de son bourreau.

Steve lâcha doucement, secrètement très content d'avoir réglé son compte à cet homme digne du diable.

Il avait du sang plein le visage.

Son regard aux couleurs de l'océan trouva en un éclair celui du jeune homme qu'il croyait mort, mais qu'il venait de sauver. Et son cœur se remit à chanter comme avant.

.

.

.

Une fois leur capitaine bien mort, l'équipage que Stane n'avait plus fait de vague, et avait préféré se rendre. Ils les avaient enfermés dans leur propre prison, et étaient retourné sur leur bâtiment, pour s'éloigner de cette île et de l' _Iron Monger,_ qu'ils avaient laissé en l'état -moins un ou deux canons en bon état.

Peter et James étaient bien sûr revenus de l'île, en compagnie de Pepper dans leur chaloupe. Tous les trois présentaient aussi des marques de lutte. Ils avaient dû croiser des gardes.

Les trois tritons eux, avaient sauté à l'eau pour retrouver leur élément et leur faculté de mouvement plus agréable, ainsi que pour se laver de tout ce sang. Les requins s'étaient éloignés, repus. On avait repêché les survivants, et Thor et Banner. Ce dernier s'était calmé une fois dans l'eau, comme si la fraîcheur et le calme de l'océan lui avaient remis les idées en place et chassé sa rage destructrice.

Au final Thor arborait un nez cassé et pleurait son marteau tombé à l'eau. Logan ne s'était pas réveillé, mais il était vivant et respirait, c'était déjà ça. Le jeune Peter avait directement filé à son chevet.

Puis Rhodey avait échoué à trouver le jeune Stark à bord, et il avait paniqué, puis hurlé sur le capitaine pour ne pas l'avoir protégé comme il fallait, alors Fury l'avait traîné par l'oreille vers le bord droit de son pont de commandement, hésitant au passage à le jeter à la mer pour lui apprendre à respecter ses aînés, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient une épée, et James avait enfin retrouvé Tony, dont seule la tête émergeait de la surface des vagues douces.

-Pourquoi ne le remontez-vous donc pas à bord ? Vous voulez le punir ? Se scandalisa le jeune homme.

-Gamin, ferme-la un peu et attends, lui avait ordonné le borgne d'un air méchant.

Puis s'adressant à Stark, il avait repris :

-On a récupéré tout le chargement ainsi que la fille comme promis. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coffre ?

-Amenez-le, j'arrive !

Le capitaine disparut de sa vue, puis cria ses ordres, alors que Rhodey resta penché à le regarder et Tony jura.

-Je t'envoies une échelle ! Lui dit-il avant de disparaître à son tour en courant.

Cela allait lui faire un drôle d'effet lorsqu'il comprendrait que Tony était devenu une créature des mers … Tony sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule et sut que c'était celle de Steve.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Le plus jeune hocha vivement la tête, et ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers la coque pour y grimper.

Bucky se retrouva tout seul, avec le marteau qu'il avait ramassé au fond de l'océan, pour le roi triton savait quelle raison … pour être gentil peut-être ?

Un regard massacrant vers les deux autres … un soupir et il les suivit. Mais c'était sans compter sur le lourd marteau qui lui pesait déjà. Il eut beaucoup de mal à le traîner avec lui pendant l'ascension et fut plus d'une fois tenté de le balancer sur le bateau, au risque de tuer quelqu'un, mais un seau au bout d'une corde descendit jusqu'à lui pour le libérer de son fardeau et remonta. Il entendit le cri de joie du colosse blond d'avoir retrouvé sa précieuse arme, et ricana. Il l'entendit aussi remercier une certaine Natasha et devina aisément de qui il s'agissait.

Quand il arriva au niveau du pont inférieur avec le sourire aux lèvres, les deux autres étaient déjà assis sur le rebord en bois du _Shield_ , et les membres de l'équipage qui n'avaient pas revu le jeune Stark après sa transformation le détaillaient présentement avec attention. Devant eux, un gamin en particulier semblait plutôt choqué. Un coup d'œil à Tony lui apprit qu'il redoutait cette réaction.

En attendant Bucky chercha un joli visage dans la foule d'humain, et une fois trouvé, il fit semblant de ne l'avoir vu. Il s'assit lui aussi, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres pâles, et peigna avec nonchalance ses cheveux noirs un peu trop longs, en sentant très bien le regard de la rouquine sur lui. Un autre coup d'œil lui renvoya un sourire aussi narquois que le sien, alors ses dents pointues se révélèrent un peu plus.

Il entendit Steve ricaner, mais choisit de l'ignorer avec application.

Pendant le petit jeu du triton requin, les pirates avaient apporté le grand coffre en fonte dorée, orné de mille décorations ouvragées.

-Tu as les clefs ? Avait demandé Fury.

-Non, lui avait répondu le fils Stark.

Il les avait longtemps possédées. Elles étaient toujours rangées dans sa chambre au manoir, dans une petite boîte, cachée dans son armoire, avec ses petites dents de lait. Mais la maison avait brûlé. Sa chambre n'était plus que cendres, ses beaux habits et toutes ses possessions avec. Enfin, au moins n'en aurait-il plus besoin.

Pendant que ses souvenirs venaient le heurter, Thor s'était fait un plaisir de frapper sur le coffre avec son marteau jusqu'à en fracturer le couvercle. Les muscles de ses bras avaient fait le reste, et avaient ouvert la grosse malle.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Fury, Tony avait promené ses yeux sur son contenu. À l'intérieur du coffre de son père se trouvaient plusieurs fioles, remplies de terre ou de sable, de cailloux ou de coquillages, dont quelques-unes étaient cassées, sans doute malmenées par le voyage et la bataille. Le fils ne s'attarda pas sur celles-ci, il s'agissait d'objets chers à son père, sans valeur pour qui que ce fût d'autre, des souvenirs, des lettres encore parfumées après vingt années de mariage, un jouet en bois qui lui avait appartenu, une vieille gravure de ses grands-parents, un livre très précieux d'où dépassait à peine une fleur exotique séchée. Les pirates alentour avaient l'impression de violer une tombe. Le silence se fit peu à peu alors que Tony descendit peu gracieusement jusque devant le contenant. Il s'empara sans rien toucher d'autre de deux étuis en cuir, l'un plus volumineux que l'autre. Il défit en premier les lanières du plus petit et parcourut les lignes d'encre : il s'agissait d'une autorisation émise par le roi en personne pour naviguer sur cette zone, donnant le statut de corsaire de sa majesté au porteur. Tony réfléchit un instant avant de fourrer le document dans les pattes du vieux noir :

-Cadeau, marmonna-t-il en défaisant les lanières de l'autre livret de cuir.

Le capitaine lut, puis ricana franchement avant de s'exclamer faussement :

-Oh, des lettres de marque faisant de moi un corsaire au service de la couronne ! Cela pourrait faire de nous un équipage de ce très cher roi d'Angleterre !

Tony releva la tête au son des rires gras de l'équipage.

-Qui ici voudrait renoncer à la piraterie les gars ?

Seul Banner, le comptable, leva le bras. Cela fit rire pas mal de monde autour d'eux. Tony leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Si vous n'en voulez pas, faîtes-en ce que vous voulez.

Fury jeta par-dessus son épaule le petit étui de cuir, qui allait tomber à la mer. Mais une main habile l'intercepta. Au bout du bras mince et gracieux, malgré quelques cicatrices, se trouvait Romanov :

-C'est très impoli de refuser un cadeau capitaine. Surtout lorsqu'il pourrait être utile, fit-elle malicieuse en glissant la lettre dans une de ses nombreuses poches secrètes.

Tony adressa un air moqueur au capitaine. Le noir plissa son œil et lui demanda ensuite si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de précieux dans ce coffre et si c'était ce petit bout de papier qu'il souhaitait tant récupérer.

Le jeune homme se contenta de déplier les feuilles de cuir cousues à un papier épais et résistant.

Une fois qu'il l'eut devant les yeux, Tony resta pensif. Puis ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de son meilleur ami. James savait ce dont il s'agissait, son appréhension se voyait sur ses traits tendus. Tony tenta de ne pas avoir peur de le perdre pour ce qu'il était devenu, car il avait bien remarqué qu'il ne s'était pas approché d'un pouce dès qu'il avait aperçu sa nouvelle nature.

-Rhodey … commença-t-il, hésitant.

Le jeune noir secouait la tête, l'air de lui dire d'arrêter de parler. Mais il trouva la force pour continuer :

-Je sais que mon père aurait voulu que je reprenne l'exploitation, mais je suppose que c'est impossible maintenant.

-Tony …

-Et puis je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon. Ma mère aurait certainement espéré autre chose de moi et de cette île.

-Tony tu ne peux pas faire ça, tenta encore d'intervenir Rhodey, mais Tony n'écouta pas.

-Je te la lègue, continua-t-il.

-Mais Tony tu ne peux pas ! Je … je suis ... un esclave.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Tony entendait ce mot sortir de la bouche de Rhodes, alors il marqua un temps d'arrêt plutôt surpris, et au fond très triste.

-Tu n'es pas un esclave James, tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu es mon ami, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu le sais bien, poursuivit-il d'une voix douce.

Rhodey ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'une responsabilité pareille.

-Et alors quoi, les coupa le ton acerbe du Fury, ce gamin va rentrer sur votre île et libérer tous tes esclaves ? Et il se passera quoi dans un an ? Des marchands passeront et les rafleront tous pour les revendre et tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que vous l'aiderez, contra le jeune triton. Après tout c'est ce que vous faîtes non ? Aider les gens ...

Fury grogna ... C'était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement nier. Son équipage était un ramassis de cas désespérés qu'il avait sauvés puis qui l'avaient suivi en guise de nouvelle chance. Aucun d'eux n'avaient la même nationalité, c'était bien la preuve … Il soupira :

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner moi ?

Tony lui adressa son plus beau sourire sournois :

-La reconnaissance d'une bonne centaine de personnes ?

-Humm …

-En fait je suis persuadé que lorsque vous lui ramènerez sa fille saine et sauve, le commandant Potts sera très heureux, et c'est un homme très droit, qui se montrera sûrement généreux.

Pepper capta le furtif regard de son fiancé à son égard :

-Oh oui, même très généreux, rajouta-t-elle. Peut-être même vous offrira-t-il l'île, après tout, le fort de mon père ne défend plus grand chose, à part une plantation ravagée par les flammes et une centaine d'esclaves bientôt affranchis. Nous rentrerons sûrement bientôt en Angleterre, exposa-t-elle avec sérieux.

Fury fronça les sourcils en songeant à la proposition plutôt alléchante. Après tout il ne disposait d'aucun port d'accroche, à part Nassau, qui virait vers son déclin.

-Aaah, soupira Barton, j'ai toujours rêvé d'une ferme …

Le capitaine se serra l'arête du nez en entendant cela, son équipage était décidément spécial. Une phrase en islandais, un commentaire économique de Banner et deux ou trois supplications plus tard, il leur hurlait de se taire, que c'était lui qui décidait.

-Bon, bien sûr, si vous refusez, je peux toujours vous convaincre avec les huit lingots d'or qui sont enterrés sur la plage.

La vitesse à laquelle la main de Fury lui fut tendue pour régler leur contrat ne le surprit qu'à peine. Il rit avant de fouiller dans le coffre pour en ressortir une vieille carte, que le vieux pirate étudia tout de suite.

-Les enfants préparez-vous à larguer les voiles !

Les pirates se dispersèrent, les deux autres tritons retournèrent à l'océan, et ne restèrent devant lui plus que Rhodey et Pepper. Les adieux furent les plus douloureux qu'il eut jamais à faire, mais il convainquit finalement James d'accepter de signer ce maudit acte de propriété.

-Oh, et s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu la rebaptiser ?

-Quoi tu veux que je la nomme « _Rhodes Island_ » ?

Tony rit.

-Non, plutôt « _Saint Maria_ ».

-Tant que ce n'est pas « _Saint Anthony_ » …

-Oh pitié !

Ils rirent tous les trois, ensemble pour ce qui leur semblait la dernière fois. Pepper ne résista pas à le serrer dans ses bras, alors qu'il faisait bien attention à ne pas la piquer. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et les laissa tous les deux.

-Au revoir James.

-Au revoir Anthony.

-… Tu ne vas tout de même pas pleurer ?

-Je crois que si.

-Oh c'est bon, tout va bien je ne suis pas mort ! Enfin techniquement si, mais je suis toujours là ! On se reverra, tu n'auras qu'à prendre la mer et je serai là, promis.

James renifla et se jeta sur Tony pour le serrer lui aussi contre lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Ils t'aideront j'en suis sûr, et moi je m'en sortirai aussi. Regarde je suis libre maintenant. Et je suis un sorcier des mers ! Blagua Tony.

Ultimement James accepta enfin de le lâcher, et après un dernier signe de la main, Tony plongea vers l'eau. Il remonta une dernière fois à la surface pour voir le navire s'éloigner et ses amis lui faire de grands gestes.

-Oh j'oubliais ! Entendit-il faire la voix du capitaine Fury. Si jamais un jour tu t'ennuies du monde de sous l'océan, tu seras le bienvenu dans mon équipage ! Lui cria le borgne.

Cela le fit encore rire. Puis il rejoignit ses nouveaux compagnons.

.

.

.

Les trois tritons nageaient vers les profondeurs pour rejoindre leur royaume. Tony avait hâte de découvrir ce nouveau monde ! Il faisait son possible pour suivre les deux autres qui nageaient plus vite que lui. Mais de temps en temps, Steve l'attendait et ralentissait, alors que son ami restait devant, assez loin pour les laisser discuter tranquillement, tout en cependant les surveillant du coin de l'œil.

-Dis Steve… tu sais à quelle espèce de poisson je ressemble ? Lui demanda le jeune homme, devenu triton lui aussi maintenant.

-On appelle ça une rascasse volante. C'est un poisson redoutable, avec ses piquants empoisonnés.

-Des piquants empoisonnés ? J'ai des piquants empoisonnés ? S'exclama Tony alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit sur le combat passé.

Le blond lui sourit, amusé.

-Oui, ils contiennent un venin paralysant, ça te sera sans doute utile en cas d'ennui. On ira observer ces poissons pour que tu en apprennes plus si tu le souhaites.

Tony observait les fines nageoires qu'il avait sur les bras, intrigué par sa nouvelle nature.

-Tu sais, la rascasse volante a plusieurs noms, lui fit remarquer Steve en se rapprochant de lui.

-Ah oui ? Lesquels ? s'enquit Tony, se faisant à son tour charmeur.

-Le poisson de feu, le poisson-lion, le poisson-scorpion, le poisson-cobra … récita l'autre.

-Le poisson-dindon, l'interrompit malicieusement Bucky qui s'était subrepticement arrêté pour les attendre.

Tony s'arrêta de nager et afficha une expression outrée. Le triton requin rit beaucoup. Le triton rouge se jeta presque sur lui, mais, plus expérimenté, le brun l'évita aisément, sous les yeux amusés de Steve. Bucky se moqua tellement de lui qu'il en vint à se tenir les côtes, et Tony, vexé, croisa les bras en lui tournant le dos.

-Bon, d'accord j'arrête de me moquer de toi, souffla Bucky en reprenant un air à peu près sérieux.

Le requin se rapprocha du plus jeune et le contourna pour faire la paix. Mais Steve connaissait Bucky et cette lueur dans ses yeux lui laissait penser que ce n'était pas tout à fait terminé. Tony se détourna encore de lui cependant en boudant comme un enfant. Buck se mordit la lèvre et ne résista pas :

-Goulougoulougoulou ! Gloussa-t-il.

Tony serra les dents et partit de nouveau à la poursuite de cet abruti :

-J'ai des piquants empoisonnés Bucky ! Menaçait-il.

Steve ne résista pas à rire cette fois.

L'avenir promettait d'être beaucoup plus animé dorénavant ! Il avait hâte.

.

.

.

À suivre dans vos rêves ;3


End file.
